


Guilty

by WhiteravenGreywolf



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/F, Romance, Sombra's vengence, written before Doomfist and Moira
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-12 08:33:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 29,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13543620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteravenGreywolf/pseuds/WhiteravenGreywolf
Summary: If there is something to remember about Sombra, it's that she never does anything uselessly. And that applies to the purple of her outfit, the purple of vengeance. And when D. va gets mixed up in the hacker's problem, they both need to answer the same question: How do you kill someone who just doesn't want to die?





	1. Prologue: A Happy Holiday

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-Posted from Fanfiction.net.  
> This is my "bestseller", one of my most read stories to this day. If you haven't read it yet, then I hope you'll like it. If you have, then welcome back. I will update two chapters per day (unless something goes wrong but it shouldn't)!

**Prologue**  
  
A Happy Holiday

  
  
The bar was empty, save for the guy working it, and a lonesome cowboy already half-drunk, slumped on his stool over a glass of whiskey. The bar was located at the border between the US and Mexico, and there were usually more people inside, but tonight was Christmas Eve, and even the usuals spent the night with their families. All of them, except Jesse McCree, who had found himself short on family and friends. The old bartender would have tried to engage a conversation, had the cowboy looked up from the depth of his glass. So instead he cleaned repetitively the counter and the many glasses he owned.  
  
The door swung open, letting for a few seconds the golden light of the inside pass in the dark street outside. The bartender was about to welcome his new customer, but he stopped when he recognized the woman. If it truly was her, then he was in deep trouble. Or maybe not, since she seemed to be more interested in the cowboy. She walked up to him confidently and leaned on the counter beside him.  
  
"Hola Joel!"  
  
McCree suddenly flinched and looked up from the glass to the women beside him.  
  
"It is your real name, isn't it?"  
  
"Don't know what you've heard. Name's McCree. Jesse McCree."  
  
She could hear the tiredness in his voice. She knew she should have come earlier when he was less drunk. If she could interrogate him more than a few minutes she would be lucky.  
  
"If you say so. Tell me, what is a cowboy like you doing in such a dump? I thought you would be with your old friends."  
  
"Don't know what you're talking about. I don't have any friends."  
  
The woman shook her head, and instantly the bartender left two glasses and a bottle of tequila between them.  
  
"Well, now you have."  
  
She smirked. McCree finished his glass before turning to the woman.  
  
"Friends don't come that easy and I would suggest you leave me alone before I feel twitchy."  
  
As if to empathize his threat, McCree placed a hand on his colt. The woman only gave a low chuckle.  
  
"From my point of view, friends are very easy to make. All you need is a reason."  
  
With a cheeky smile, she poured tequila into the two glasses and pushed one toward the man. He took it hesitantly, while she took hers.  
  
"So, what is your reason?" he asked before knocking back the drink.  
  
"All I want is a friend for Christmas. An old Blackwatch pal."  
  
McCree froze completely when he heard the name. One hand gripped furiously his gun, while the other placed the glass back on the wooden counter.  
  
"Don't know what you heard, but Blackwatch ain't a thing."  
  
She smiled again, viciously.  
  
"Sure, not anymore."  
  
She knocked back her own drink and placed the glass on the counter. Then she pulled a sheet of paper out of her jacket and unfolded it. McCree paled at the sight of it. It was the official picture of the small Blackwatch operatives, one which had been given to him by his old mentor, and one he had burned years ago.  
  
"Isn't that you, McCree? Quite the heartthrob, I have to admit. Just look at that smile!"  
  
His robotic hand closed into a fist with the clicking of metal. His other one was about to pull out his gun.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Just an answer to a question."  
  
"And then?"  
  
"I'll leave you to drink on your own. Promise."  
  
He relaxed only slightly his hands. He poured himself another shot. Anything related to Blackwatch was now painful to him, and he truly needed another drink. He knocked it down then declared:  
  
"Shoot."  
  
She smirked.  
  
"There was a Blackwatch operation in Dorado paid by Guillermo Portero, only a few months after the foundation of Blackwatch. All I want to know is were you part of the operation."  
  
McCree drank again, but let the hand on his gun relax.  
  
"And if I was?"  
  
"Then we may need to do more than talk," she replied with assurance.  
  
McCree completely released his weapon and knocked another shot before answering.  
  
"I was not part of the operation. I heard about it. Heard it was a messy thing, but I don't know who was part of it. I was still in training at the time."  
  
She smiled, not noticeably affected by his answer, and served him another shot.  
  
"Thank you for your honest answer, McCree. I won't bother you again."  
  
He nodded. His eyes closed by themselves. It seemed the alcohol in his system had finally caught up with him. He barely had time to knock the last shot back before he lightly fell asleep on the counter. As he began to lightly snore, the woman got up and walked up to the bartender, who had stayed as far from them as possible. She sat on the last stool of the bar and asked:  
  
"Got something purple for me to drink?"  
  
He nodded and quickly served her some red wine in a whiskey glass. She looked suspiciously at the glass, not sure whether she'll like the strange stuff. She certainly knew a spider who would, but Talon was like any organization. When holiday came, they all came back to their family, or what was left of them. Not much, most if not all the time.  
  
"Serve yourself a drink, if you want. It's on me, an apology for almost ruining your bar." she declared.  
  
The bartender served himself a beer, and Sombra drank a sour mouthful of wine. Her vengeance was just beginning.


	2. Calavera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is no hell like a D.va's fury

**Chapter 1**  
  
Calavera

  
  
When Hana sat in front of her computer, she was ready to have a good time. She had just finished her training for the day and had not been able to play for a while because she had been sent as a mercenary to assist the newly reformed Overwatch in a mission. It was early evening, and she was going to play all night, even if it cost her hours of sleep. She just wanted to sit back, relax, and crush some noobs.  
  
She turned on a game she knew would be easy for her, the most recent edition of Starcraft. She launched the game, seized her mouse and placed her agile fingers on her keyboard, when her chat suddenly turned on, which was strange since she always turned it off. A message from someone called 'Calavera' appeared, the logo of said player indeed being a Calavera. She quickly looked at the message, written in English. "Hi there, it's been a while. Have you been keeping busy?" Hana frowned. Not only she didn't know who this person was, but she had never talked to them before. Even weirder, it seemed the person knew she hadn't played in a long time. She hesitated. Should she answer, or simply ignore the person? Another day she would have replied, maybe provoke the person in a match, but not today. She simply closed the chat and started to play.  
  
Half an hour passed, and the chat stayed off. Calavera didn't insist, nor did Hana found her in the list of her opponents. It was only when she'd one another match that her phone vibrated, the sign that she had received a message. She took her phone, not sure who could have sent her a message, and only hoping she wasn't needed on a mission with the Overwatch crew by the end of the night or something. She froze when her eyes saw the text. It was from Calavera. "Are you ignoring me?" It was quickly followed by three other texts. "You're probably scared." "Good." "I just want to mess with you."  
  
Her screen of her computer blurred and turned purple. A white Calavera appeared at its center. Hana's heart was hammering in her chest. What was happening? Actually, she knew what was happening. Someone was hacking her computer. How was this possible? She was backed up by South Korea's military software, and their anti-virus was topnotch, the same they used on the MEKAs. And yet, this purple screen, this white Calavera, could only mean that someone was hacking her. And she hated it. She hated hackers, she hated that this stupid idiot was wasting their time wasting hers and preventing her from playing!  
  
The Calavera was gone as quickly as it had appeared, and another text appeared on her phone. "See you soon."  
  
Hana's tiredness was quickly replaced by annoyance and anger. She hated hackers and this one in particular. And she was not going to let this pass.

* * *

  
The next day she brought her computer and her phone for examination by the guys who worked on the MEKAs. She asked them to trace back the hacker, so she could go and kill them herself. Unfortunately, every single mechanics to whom she showed her devices told her the same thing. There was no trace of any hacking on them. Still, the conversation with Calavera was still on her phone, so it was impossible she had dreamed it. She had no idea how the hacker had done it, but she was determinate to track them down. So she turned to the only other person she knew could help her, and luckily for her said person required her assistance only a few days after the hacking incident.  
  
As Hana arrived at Gibraltar, knowing the debriefing to be only in a few hours, she made her way to the lab, where she was sure to find Winston. Winston was the most brilliant mind of his time, that she knew for a fact. After all, he had made a chronal accelerator, he could probably do this for her. She knocked on the door of his lab, and waited until she heard the deep voice of the gorilla answer:  
  
"Come in."  
  
So she did, and she quickly walked up to him, at the table at the center of the room on which he was working.  
  
"Hello, Winston!"  
  
He turned to face her, a friendly smile on his face.  
  
"Ah, Miss Song, glad to see you again. Do you need anything before the mission?"  
  
She nodded and took her phone out of her pocket.  
  
"Actually I do. Do you know a lot about hacking?"  
  
Winston scratched the crown of his head, pondering the question for a second.  
  
"Well, it is not my domain of expertise, but I did give Athena a software capable of minor hacking, we could say. Why?"  
  
"My phone's been hacked but when the mechanics looked at it they found nothing. But look."  
  
She turned the screen to Winston, showing him the conversation with Calavera. The texts sent by the hacker had been followed by a thread of insult from the gamer, all of which had stayed unanswered.  
  
"I see. Do you want a better anti-virus or something to keep the hacker out?"  
  
"No, actually, I would like to trace them down. Maybe I can rid the world of another one of those..."  
  
It was obvious that her voice was dripping with anger, and Winston didn't want to know whether or not the young MEKA pilot had already been in such a situation, and what had happened to the poor soul who had previously hacked her.  
  
"Well... I could integrate Athena in your phone, as a sleeping program. As soon as the hacker sends you another text she'll track them down to the best of her ability."  
  
Hana smiled once again, and it was both friendly and threatening. Her grudge against hackers tainted her entire behavior.  
  
"When can you do it?"  
  
"I don't know... How about during your mission. You can come and pick it up when you come back?"  
  
"Great! Thank you, Winston!"  
  
And on those words, she left the room with a certain spring in her steps. Soon enough, she'll have her hands around the neck of this hacker, yes, very soon...  
  
Winston watched her leave with a sigh. The girl may be small and thin, she could be very much threatening nonetheless. Better not make her wait. He climbed up to his desk on the upper level and plugged the phone into his computer.

* * *

  
  
Sombra sat in front of her computer and popped her fingers, a pianist ready to play. She smiled. Today she had nothing to do in particular, so she was probably going to have some fun. And some fun meant to make a certain profession gamer enrage because she "hates hacker". Who knew hacking the microphone of the girl's phone from time to time could be this fun! But today, she was going to do the full game, like she had a few days ago. Unfortunately, even before she could start it, her own phone rang. She picked it up without hesitation.  
  
"Sombra here."  
  
" _Sombra, it's Reaper. We have a new job. Remember Portero?_ "  
  
"You mean, the guy I personally put in jail?"  
  
" _The higher-ups want him dead._ "  
  
Sombra had a few seconds of silence before she asked:  
  
"When?"  
  
" _Tomorrow, 5 p. m. Meet us there and don't be late._ "  
  
"You can count on me, this is a long overdue."  
  
She hung up and placed her phone back on her desk before clenching her teeth. This was not good. She was going to have to act faster. Reluctantly she closed the window dedicated to Hana's devices, and quickly hacked into the federal prison's security, camera footage popping all over her screen. She smirked. This was going to be as easy as stealing a kid's lollipop.


	3. High Risk Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> D.va finally founds her hacker.

**Chapter 2**  
  
High-Risk Mission

  
  
"Are you having fun, 'cause I am!" was the last text the Calavera had dared to send, but it had been her mistake. Later that night while Hana was getting ready to sleep in Gibraltar, with the plan of taking a plane back home the next day, Winston called her over in his desk. He showed her the result of Athena's search. The hacker was in Dorado, in Mexico. He told her it could only be one hacker, whose identity was still a great mystery, and their name was Sombra. And so, without wasting a minute, Hana elaborated her plan of action.  
  
When she woke up in the morning, she instantly jumped into her MEKA and stole the first plane she could from the Gibraltar base, with the promise of bringing it back. All she had to do was convince Athena that it was her mission, and the AI cooperated.  
  
The plane landed on the outskirts of the city, a few hours before sunrise. Hana hesitated between going in her MEKA or walking the way. She would be weaker without her suit, but it was such a loud thing she would be very easy to notice. Finally, she went with the suit and flew as much as possible from one dark alley to the other. She had heard that the city was the headquarters of a gang, and she knew for a fact crossing path with them would ruin her plan. She stayed on the lookout, focus on the information her monitor was displaying.  
  
Just as she was about to propel herself out of an alley, her suit suddenly turned off. Not a single light was on, the screen in front of her completely shut off, and the joysticks used for controlling the MEKA didn't register her own movement.  
  
"What the heck is going on!"  
  
She knew it had nothing to do with the previous day's mission, since she had barely received a scrap, and her MEKA was in perfect condition when she left the Watchpoint.  
  
"Move you stupid thing!"  
  
She was pressing all the buttons available to her but nothing happened. Only, the speakers in her MEKA suddenly turned on, and the voice of a woman with a strong Hispanic accent declared:  
  
" _You better stay as silent as you can._ "  
  
Before Hana could answer, a truck passed in front of her, a bunch of man with strange haircuts and bright tattoos on their faces and torso inside. They sped past her and disappeared at the next corner. Hana let out a sigh. In the relative darkness, the outside lights of her suit would have betrayed her instantly.  
  
" _No need to thank me._ "  
  
The voice was back, and while Hana understood that it was Sombra, this voice was not what she was expecting.  
  
"Why would I? You shut down my MEKA!"  
  
" _I saved your life, actually._ "  
  
Hana clenched her teeth. This hacker was insufferable.  
  
" _So you found me? I'm impressed, really. Flattered too, that you would take the time to look for me._ "  
  
"Are you going to turn my suit on?"  
  
" _I would gladly. After all, you came all the way here, you deserve to meet me. But not right now, I have something to do._ "  
  
The power of her MEKA suddenly turned back on, and Hana felt pressure disappear from her lungs. For a second she really thought she was going to die trapped in her MEKA, in a back-alley in Mexico.  
  
" _Leave your suit in your plane, and come meet me in three hours. Look for a place called Panaderia las Nieblas, it's on the cliff-side. I'll meet you there once I'm done._ "  
  
Sombra didn't wait for an answer. She already knew the gamer's curiosity would take over her judgment. She only hoped nothing would happen to her on her way back to the plane. But she couldn't track her any longer, she had her own job to do.

* * *

  
  
It was the sound of his cell-door unlocking which woke former-CEO of LumériCo Guillermo Portero. He frowned, still on his small bed, when he saw the door opening, and closing as quickly as it had opened. His eyes grew wide once he understood what was going on. A purple figure appeared out of nowhere, and the next second a gloved hand wrapped around his throat and pushed him against the wall behind his bed. The woman smirked to see the old man, a war hero no less, so miserable in her grasp.  
  
"Remember me?"  
  
He coughed in surprise, and she let go of his throat, only taking a step back.  
  
"Sombra..."  
  
"You owe me some explanations, friend."  
  
"I don't owe you anything. You promised you wouldn't leak a thing! You're just a filthy liar! You..."  
  
Before he could insult her more, she pushed him against the wall again.  
  
"And you promised to tell me everything you knew about the operation. Who's the liar now?"  
  
"I told you anything I knew."  
  
She shook her head, a menacing smile on her face and fury glinting in her eyes.  
  
"So you mean to tell me this isn't you, meeting with a Blackwatch agent right before the operation?"  
  
She held her hand palm up, and a picture coming from a surveillance camera of his old presidential office. It was undeniably him, seated in his chair, and a man in military uniform standing opposite him.  
  
"What do you care? The guy's dead anyway."  
  
She chuckled, and let the picture disappear into thin air.  
  
"Actually, he isn't. So I'll ask one more time, and you better answer. Was Gabriel Reyes the only man who took part of the mission you gave Blackwatch?"  
  
"Yes, he was."  
  
Her smile turned vicious, and she took a few step back, ready to leave his cell without another word. Or so he thought until she turned around and told him.  
  
"You helped me, and so I'll tell you something in return. Later this afternoon a group of Talon mercenaries will come here to assassinate you."  
  
The man paled and scrambled to his feet.  
  
"You'll... you'll help me, right?"  
  
She smirked.  
  
"I don't think so. I just wanted you to know it, so you'll enjoy your last day on this planet. And when the time comes for you to die, believe me, I'll be in the front row."  
  
The next second she was gone, and the translocator at her feet broke. She climbed back into the car waiting for her, and the driver, a Los Muertos gang member, turned on the car and drove away.  
  
"You got what you needed?" he asked.  
  
She nodded. Now she had the certainty it was him. The blood coursing through her was vibrating with excitement, and yet she knew she'd have to wait. She couldn't ambush him like that. She needed the perfect setting, the perfect moment, where they wouldn't be interrupted. She'd have to stand him for another couple of days, or weeks possibly. She could do it. She had endured him when she already had her suspicions, this would be easy. It would make her revenge only sweeter.


	4. Sombra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hana and Sombra finally get to talk

**Chapter 3**  
  
Sombra

  
  
Once back to the plane, Hana had tried to sleep, but she couldn't. She found herself excited to meet with the hacker, for some reason. It wasn't because she was ready to strangle her either, even though she still found her obnoxious. But the more she thought about it, the more she found that Sombra really wasn't a bad person. After all, she had saved her life by turning off her suit, and from what she had gathered, she hadn't implanted any kind of virus in her devices. She had only hacked her to chat with her and mess with her a bit, but that was it. The more she lost herself in thoughts about Sombra the more time seemed to fly by. She repeated, again and again, their conversation in her head, and found that she liked the accent in the hacker's voice, her way of talking as well, playful but somewhat smug.  
  
When three hours had passed, and because she didn't want to be too early, Hana left the plane and walked through the city in search of the place Sombra had told her about. She had also changed, leaving her bodysuit in the plane, but not her gun which she had placed behind her back. It wasn't very powerful, but it was better than nothing.  
  
She followed the streets on the cliff-side until she found the place she was looking for. It had barely opened, but the lights inside were on. She hesitated and looked over at the cliff. The sun was rising over the mountains in the distant, coloring the sky with a vivid orange, not unlike the color of the houses here. It was the sound of light footsteps beside her that made her turn away. A girl walked out of the bakery to place a sign in front of it, showing what pastries they were serving. She was about to go back inside when she noticed Hana looking at her.  
  
"Hum... can I help you?" she asked with the same thick accent as the hacker.  
  
"Maybe? A woman, I think her name is Sombra? She asked me to meet her here."  
  
The girl nodded.  
  
"Follow me."  
  
They walked into the bakery, but instead of walking to the counter the girl showed her a door beside a set of stairs.  
  
"She's waiting for you." she declared.  
  
Hana nodded and thanked the girl, before walking to the door. Behind her, she could hear the girl talking to a woman, probably her mother, asking her who was the stranger she had walking in with. The girl only answered that it was a friend of Sombra.

* * *

  
  
Hana opened the door, only to found herself in a small room dressed as a parlor. A small table rested between a set of chairs, and the only light source came for the naked bulb above them. There was seated a woman with a copper skin and bright purple eyes, matching the rest of her outfit. She had the strangest haircut Hana had ever seen, and that was saying a lot. The left side of her hair had been shaved into a strange pattern resembling an electronic component, and two pink flat cables went from her forehead and disappeared at the back of her head. The other side of her hair was stylized, long and lush. Dark brown at the top but purple by the end. It seemed the hacker hadn't had time to change back from her mission, as she still wore her usual outfit, but had only taken off her glove to eat churros.  
  
"Hola! Please, sit down, I ordered some for you."  
  
She motioned for the chair opposite herself, but Hana didn't move.  
  
"You're the infamous Sombra?"  
  
"What? Are you disappointed?"  
  
Hana wasn't, but she was surprised. She had imagined... actually, all that she had imagined had been shattered by the real deal, and left her speechless. Sombra looked barely older than her, but there was something about her, about her way of simply being, that Hana couldn't quite define. It was this something that set them apart.  
  
There was a knock on the door, and Sombra declared with a gentle voice:  
  
"Come in."  
  
The girl walked in with another plate of churros, which she placed on the table. Sombra smiled gently at her.  
  
"Thanks, Ale."  
  
The girl didn't leave though, instead, she gave a look to Hana, before whispering something in Spanish to Sombra which made her chuckle. Hana was stunned by what she was witnessing. Never had she imagined Sombra being such a nice and caring person. She knew the woman was probably harmless, at least to her she was, but this was blowing her mind.  
  
"Alejandra here would like to know if she could have an autograph from an expert MEKA pilot."  
  
It took a few seconds for Hana to register the implied question under Sombra's declaration, and she looked over at the girl, who couldn't have been more than thirteen years old. She smiled and nodded.  
  
"Of course. Although I don't..."  
  
She didn't have time to finish her sentence. Sombra had produced a pen and a picture of her from her pocket and placed it on the table. Hana finally sat and took the pen. While she didn't have any problem with speaking English, Hana felt uncomfortable writing in English. She tried her best anyway but did ask Alejandra to spell out her name since it was foreign to her. Finally, she signed and handed the paper to the girl who seemed to have forgotten how to speak, and she thanked her in Spanish before disappearing through the door.  
  
"She really is something, isn't she?" asked Sombra.  
  
"Is she your sister?"  
  
"Almost like it. I stopped Los Muertos from bothering her and her family, and now they let me have my churros in peace in here. You should try them, they are delicious."  
  
Hana obeyed, biting into the treat. She had never had any before, but she was sure she had gotten the top of the barrel from the get-go.  
  
"So, why did you wanted to see me?"  
  
Sombra's question brought her back to reality. Why did she want to talk to the hacker? It actually took her a good minute to remember.  
  
"I wanted to ask you to stop hacking me."  
  
"Ask?"  
  
Hana sighed.  
  
"Okay, I was going to strangle you, and then ask you to stop hacking me."  
  
"But you won't strangle me now?"  
  
"I have decided that you were harmless."  
  
Her declaration made Sombra laugh like never before. Her laugh echoed into the room and felt like music to Hana's ears.  
  
"Me? Harmless?"  
  
"So, will you stop hacking me?"  
  
"I don't know. I have to admit that hacking you really is my favorite game."  
  
"A game?"  
  
"Yes, a distraction."  
  
This brought back a bit of Hana's anger toward Sombra, and the hacker seemed to notice it, as she smiled even wider than before.  
  
"Hacking me and preventing me from spending a good evening playing was your distraction?"  
  
"How about we make a deal? I won't hack you anymore, and you won't be running around looking for me in that MEKA of yours anymore. What do you say?"  
  
Hana finished another churro. She had already finished her plate but they were way too good to stop.  
  
"Alright, deal."  
  
Hana tried to sneakingly approach her hand from Sombra's plate to steal a churro, but Sombra caught her hand in her own.  
  
"My churros, chica!"  
  
Hana wanted to laugh at the other woman's reaction, but her laughter died in her throat when she felt how hot and soft Sombra's hand was. She escaped her grasp quickly, but not without a light blush tainting her cheeks.  
  
"If you want more, you can order more." Sombra then declared calmly after clearing her throat.  
  
Hana tried to find her cool again, while completely putting aside what had just happened.  
  
"What, you'll buy me more churros?"  
  
Sombra shook her head.  
  
"Nope. There is only so much money I can embezzle before someone notices."  
  
Hana decided to ignore Sombra's comment and only hoped the hacker had never taken a look at her bank accounts.


	5. Before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hana and Sombra talk some more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick reminder this story was written before the release of the Castillo map so I didn't know what Sombra's hideout looked like at the time.

**Chapter 4**  
  
Before

  
  
Sombra hadn't lied. By the time Reaper had made his way to Guillermo Portero's cell, she was right in front of the cell, hidden under her thermo-camouflage. She had almost laugh when she saw the look on the old man's face, and it only took a few seconds for Reaper to finish the job. But all this time, she had to clench her hand around the handle of her gun, so she wouldn't attack the Talon agent. Not here, not now. Now wasn't the right place nor the right time. And yet, it was so hard that by the time the mercenary group separated, Sombra wanted to punch something. The irony of seeing the former Blackwatch agent assassinated one of his former contributors was delightful, but not enough for Sombra, not anymore. She decided that as soon as she was going home, she was going to prepare the last step in her vengeance.  
  
She entered the basement she was living in through a window and turned on the light. There wasn't much here. An old couch. An old bed. A leaky bathroom. A small fridge. A naked bulb to light the entire room. And of course, her computer, majestic, resting on a table which threatened to collapse under the weight. She let herself fall on her couch and took a deep breath, followed by an almost giddy laugh. This was it, the end of her years-long chase. All of it culminating in her revenge, which she would now take the time to set. It had to be perfect. She wanted it to be perfect. She wanted to look into what was left of his eyes, and see the realization daunt on him. She then wanted to see the light leaving those mad eyes. Then she would know she had succeeded, and she could die in peace.  
  
As she stood up from her couch, she decided to change before doing anything else, because the basement was always hot. She took off her jacket and threw it on the couch, before unlinking her gloves from the rest of her outfit, only to delicately peel them off her hands. It always felt weird not to wear her glove, because everything always felt softer. Like Hana's hand when she had caught it the same morning. She frowned. Why was she thinking about the girl at a time like this?  
  
The next step was always the more painful. She unlinked her shirt with the connection on her bare back. The shirt obeyed with a clicking sound, followed by a painful gasp from Sombra. It always hurt to put it on and take it off, but there was no way she would spend more than a full day in it. She passed the shirt over her head carefully and threw it on her bed before taking the tee-shirt she had left there the previous day. It was just a plain pink shirt with a kamaboko on it. She then took off the plastic soles she placed under her feet as shoe alternatives, and her pants, which covered her feet as well. She then put on shorts and slid her feet into a pair of old flipflops. She stretched and sat in front of her computer. It was time to do some good.

* * *

  
  
Hana had had a hard time falling asleep, and she had woken up early, way before her alarm clock. She had no idea why, or rather she decided to ignore the real reason as to why. It was obviously Sombra, and how unexpected the hacker how turned out to be. Hana didn't know what to make of her. She acted like a dangerous hacker, with her talks of stolen money and all, but Hana had also gotten the time to see how funny and caring the girl could be. But there was something else, something she couldn't quite place her finger on.  
  
When she had left Sombra the previous morning, it was after a long discussion over an equally large amount of churros. Hana had never spent so much money on a single item of food at once since she had decided to pay for Sombra as well. She had told herself as well as the hacker that it was because she didn't want those poor bakers to be living off of the dirty money Sombra made, which had only made the girl chuckle. She had then left her on the steps of the bakery, with the promise that they would never see each other again. The idea should have enchanted Hana, but it didn't. She wanted to pierce the mystery that was Sombra, now. Wanted to know more about her and her intentions.  
  
She had flown the plane back to Gibraltar. Of course, Winston had not been too happy about her borrowing it in the first place, but who cared. All that mattered was that her hacking problems were fixed, and she had missed her plane home. So she had to spend another night at Gibraltar. Big deal. She spent the afternoon scanning any piece of information she could find in the Overwatch database about Sombra. She only found minor informations, a mention here and there, and a mystery becoming even thicker. She was cited as responsible for the imprisonment of former CEO of LumériCO Guillermo Portero after she had leaked informations on his numerous illegals activities. She was cited in a report by a sleeping agent in Egypt as working with Talon. Her connections with Talon were then confirmed when Hana stumbled on a report from Volskaya Industries, describing very precisely how Talon, helped by Sombra, had failed to assassinate its CEO. It seemed to Hana that Sombra had a thing against CEOs.  
  
The more she learned the more Hana's mind ran wild. How could Sombra work for Talon when she seemed to want only the best for the world? If anything, the fate of Portero had her even more confused. She had sent the guy to prison because he deserved it, there was no doubt about it. Then why would she try to assassinate a woman like Katya Volskaya, who had done nothing wrong and only helped her country? Sombra truly was a mystery. Hana tried to find a reason for this whole mess and failed miserably. She went to bed with a tone of questions and woke up with those same questions still in mind.

* * *

  
  
On the bedside table, her phone vibrated. She reached for it and frowned. It was text, not from Calavera anymore, but from Sombra, and she sure as hell hadn't change the name. "What time is it in Korea? (-_-)zzz " it read. Hana, through her eyes thinned by the powerful light of her phone, answered nonetheless.  
  
Hana "I thought you wouldn't hack me anymore? (*￣m￣) "  
  
Sombra "Who said I had hacked you? （￣ー￣） "  
  
Hana "Your named changed on my phone. (*￣m￣) "  
  
Sombra didn't reply just yet. She was seated on her couch, halfway done with her job but she was tired, and her shoulders were sore from staying in the same position for too long. She needed a timeout, and texting Hana seemed like a good idea. She hesitated between lying and saying the truth, but the truth seemed better in that moment.  
  
Sombra "Guilty. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ Sorry, but I thought Calavera was not necessary anymore."  
  
Cutibunny "Why was it necessary anyway? Not like Sombra isn't a pseudonym."  
  
Sombra "Sombra is known, not Calavera. But anyway, you didn't answer my question. What time is it in Korea?"  
  
Cutibunny "No idea. I'm stuck in Gibraltar for now (._.) And before you ask, it's 6 a. m."  
  
Sombra "Never took you for an early bird."  
  
Cutibunny "Am not. I woke up right before you texted me. I wanted to go back to sleep but I guess it's too late now."  
  
Sombra "If you want to go back to sleep just tell me, I'll let you. (-_-)zzz"  
  
Hana paused. Another piece of the Sombra puzzle which didn't fit. She was nice. She was caring. She cared about Alejandra being left alone by the gang members. She seemed to care about her, too. Her answer didn't feel sarcastic, it felt honest like she didn't want to bother Hana.  
  
Hana "Nah, I'm fine. (^_^)/~ What time is it in Dorado?"  
  
Sombra "11 p. m."  
  
Hana "Lol, we're not even on the same day right now! (@_@) Why are you up so late?"  
  
Sombra "Working. Got a lot of work. (=_=)"  
  
Hana "What are you working on?"  
  
Once again, Sombra hesitated before replying. This was the strange thing about Hana, she was easy to talk to. Too easy. Frighteningly easy. Never had Sombra experienced this level of trust this fast and this profound. She felt she could tell almost anything to Hana. Almost.  
  
Sombra "I'm working on something important for someone."  
  
Cutibunny "Is it illegal?"  
  
Sombra "With me? It kind of always is."  
  
Cutibunny "Are you working on something for Talon?"  
  
Sombra didn't answer immediately, and Hana took the time to justify herself.  
  
Hana "I did a few research this afternoon. I don't get why you are working for them."  
  
Sombra "It's hard to explain."  
  
Sombra "They have something that I need. But don't worry, I'm almost done with them ;)"  
  
Hana chuckled when she saw the emoji. She didn't want to press the hacker, after all, they had just met and they were barely friends, no matter how much Sombra insisted on the contrary. But the thought that Sombra was almost done working for Talon brought a certain lightness to her lungs. She couldn't even understand why it mattered so much to her what Sombra was doing with her life. She looked back at her screen when she felt her phone vibrating in her hands.  
  
Sombra "I should get back to work. See ya, chica! (*^3^)/~ "  
  
Hana simply stared at the screen for a long amount of time, wondering what she was supposed to answer to that. After what felt like an hour, she finally replied:  
  
Hana "Have a good working session :)!"  
  
She pressed send and groaned. It was so awkward, so unlike her to send something so stupid, and yet it felt almost right when Sombra sent her another text in return.  
  
Sombra "Thanks! U+1F60xF"  
  
Hana scratched her head for a while about that last part, before understanding that it was in fact Unicode, representing an emoji with sunglasses. Man, could this girl talk emoji!


	6. Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sombra finally acts upon her plan.

**Chapter 5**  
  
Revenge

  
  
It all started later that day when Hana was eating lunch with the rest of the team on site. She was checking her Twitter, sliding her thumb every so often on the screen. It was obvious to the others that she had had little to no sleep, seeing how she was already lightly snoozing on her plate, and that was after consuming two cups of coffee at breakfast. She suddenly straightened up when her phone vibrated in her hand, indicating that she had received a new text. Of course, it was from Sombra. She sighed but that was just for show. She was actually happy to communicate with the hacker, mostly after their conversation of the morning. She wanted to ask her if she really was an emoji pro, or if she had looked up a bunch of emojis just to impress her. Only, she frowned when she started to read the text.  
  
Sombra "Hola chica. Just wanted to let you know that it was a pleasure meeting you and that I probably won't bother you again. And if something happens to me today, don't worry. I set myself for it. It was real nice having someone to chat with in the end. Goodbye, Hana."  
  
Hana dropped loudly her fork as soon as she was done reading, and ignored the odd looks the others were giving her. She stood up, her mind in a cotton cloud, and ran to her room. She had no idea what was going on, what Sombra meant, if that had anything to do with Talon or the thing she was working the last time they talked. She ran to her room and called the hacker on the way. No reply. Hana entered her room, and without thinking, she grabbed her bodysuit and slid on with eased practice. She then ran to the hangar and entered the plane she had stolen the previous day, where her MEKA still slept.  
  
"Hello, Miss Song," Athena told her. "I'm sorry to inform you that Winston has forbidden you to enter any plane without an authorization. Please leave this plane."  
  
She groaned, and yelled:  
  
"Not now, Athena! Someone's in danger and I need to get to her!"  
  
"Should I tell Winston?"  
  
"Tell him I'll come back with someone."  
  
There was a silence, during which Hana sat in the pilot's seat and started the engine.  
  
"Winston says we have to wait for the situation to be assessed."  
  
"By then it'll be too late! Tell Winston he can assemble a team and follow me, but if he tries to stop me I'm leaving Overwatch for good."  
  
She knew blackmailing wasn't the solution, but if Sombra had taught her anything, it's that it works most of the time.

* * *

  
  
Everything had gone the way Sombra had wanted it. Reaper had called her about infiltrating LumériCo in Dorado, about some files she needed to get a look at for the higher-ups. Of course, it was all her doing, and as she charged her gun one last time she felt her heart beating in her ear, hot electric blood coursing through her. It was time.  
  
Reaper was positioned in one of the abandoned house right next to the entrance of LumériCo. Widowmaker was on the roof across from the entrance. Sombra was supposed to be behind the building, infiltrating it from there so she could meet with Reaper inside. That was his plan. Only she had her own.  
  
Reaper was hidden in a corner, and he quickly looked outside before pressing a finger on his ear-piece.  
  
"Sombra, open the door."  
  
He waited for an answer. Nothing came. He didn't dare to look outside, for fear of being noticed.  
  
"Widowmaker, is the door open?"  
  
"Negative."  
  
"Sombra, what is going on?"  
  
He only heard the sound of her thermo-camouflage deactivating, and barely had time to turn around, before she emptied her magazine on him. He fell to the ground, wounded, and Sombra laughed maniacally, like she hadn't before. She reloaded her gun and stepped on Reaper's torso, putting as much weight on him as she could. He was shocked, and while he knew his wounds would resort quickly, his guns were out of reach. She lowered herself enough to take off his mask, not one bit shocked by what she found behind. The face of a monster scarred and burned, always shifting with smoke. Only his eyes were the same, making her fire burning even stronger.  
  
"Sombra, what is the meaning of this?"  
  
"I don't know, Gabe, can I call you Gabe? Isn't it part of your plan?"  
  
She aimed at his face but didn't pull the trigger. Not yet.  
  
"You like your plans, don't you? So tell me, Gabe, what was your plan when you murdered this couple, those mechanics who were fixing Omnics in their garage?"  
  
She could see in his eyes that he was trying to remember what she was talking about. It made her hate him even more that he couldn't remember.  
  
"I'll tell you, cause I remember it like it was yesterday. You barged into their house, guns in hands. You only asked if they were the people fixing Omnics. The man, he stood up, he wasn't going to let you kill him without a fight. And the woman she was scared, she froze. A bit like you right now. Are you scared, Gabe? You should be."  
  
For good measure, she shot his shoulder. He didn't flinch. She was disappointed. In his earpiece, he could hear Widowmaker asking what was going on, if she should do something. From where she stood, it was impossible for her to attack. Reaper didn't need to answer. He knew he could take care of this himself.  
  
"Of course you killed them both so easily, it was almost a waste of your time, wasn't it? But then you walked to the counter, to take god knows what, and you saw her didn't you? The little girl crying under the counter. You looked at her, and you didn't say a thing. You just looked at her, and you left."  
  
Sombra clenched her teeth. The memories were still vivid in her mind, twisting her stomach and strangling her with sadness. But she wouldn't cry. Not now, not when her vengeance was finally coming.  
  
"I don't need to ask you why, I took care of the why."  
  
She stared into his eyes. He had understood now, why she had put Portero in prison. And he understood now why she had joined Talon. To get close to him.  
  
"So now, it's your turn to pay."  
  
She was about to pull the trigger, a devilish smile on her face, only Reaper was healed. With a swift motion of the arm, he pushed her legs and she lost balance. She fell to the ground, adrenaline exploding in her system. No, not now. Her revenge was so close! She got up as quickly as she could, determinate to kill the bastard. Reaper had his guns in hands and was aiming at her head. She rolled out of the way just fast enough to avoid his first shot and ran behind a pillar to hide from his second. Bullets grazed her arm, and she yelped in surprise. She wouldn't go down without a fight, and she wouldn't go down without taking him with her.  
  
She aimed blindly in his direction, until her magazine ran empty. Only then, when the deafening sound of her weapon disappeared, she was able to hear the sound of smoke traveling around the room. She only saw him materialize in front of her, and she tried to escape him. It was the pain of bullets piercing her shoulder that made her lose her balance, and she fell to the ground, despair settling into her heart. It couldn't end like this. It couldn't. Not like this.  
  
Reaper laughed, his masked retrieved and his guns aimed at her head. She searched blindly for her weapon, crawling backward until she felt a wall, and still her gun was nowhere near her.  
  
"If you wanted me to apologize, it's too late. But consider yourself lucky, you'll be reunited with your family soon enough."  
  
Her entire body trembled with anger, and she would have jumped at him and clawed his face with her gloves had she been given the chance. Only, they both heard Widowmaker yelling in Reaper's earpiece.  
  
"Reaper! Watch out!"  
  
The sound of propellers followed, and a pink suit of armor burst into the room, sending Reaper flying across the room.  
  
"Nerf this!" yelled Hana before ejecting.  
  
The MEKA started to tremble, its core illuminated by a vivid green light which grew quickly. Hana reached for Sombra, helping her to her feet.  
  
"Come on, we got to get out of here!"  
  
Sombra nodded and grabbed Hana's shoulder before teleporting the two of them. The last thing they saw was the MEKA ready to explode, and Reaper floating away from the building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to thank MystiqueRouge for the review! Don't worry about more, like I said the entire story is just ready to be posted, and not even a bad cold can stop me from posting it!


	7. Wounded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hana gets to undress Sombra, but not in a fun way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, a reminder that this story was written before the release of the Castillo map, so I didn't know Sombra's hideout looked like.

**Chapter 6**  
  
Wounded

  
  
Both girls reappeared in an alley, on the other side of town. Sombra had left herself a back-door, as usual. Both girls were breathless and close. While Sombra had only thought of holding Hana to teleport her away as well, she had hugged her in the panic of the escape. Hana had apparently done the same. They were staring at each other, eyes locked. Sombra forgot for an instant the failure of her plan and focused on the depth of Hana's brown eyes. Hana, on the other hand, noticed the mole under Sombra's left eye, which seemed like nothing but a dot of ink compared to the black pool of pure adrenaline that was Sombra's eyes. The purple of her irises was reduced to a mere ring. Their chests were heaving with every breath they took. Sombra's anger was still there, deep within her heart, but there was also something else, something she couldn't quite put her hand on.  
  
"Sorry about your MEKA." she finally declared.  
  
Hana shrugged.  
  
"It's okay, I have like, twenty of those back home. But you... why did you attack Reaper?"  
  
"It's... complicated."  
  
Hana stepped back a bit, letting go of Sombra without even realizing she was holding her in the first place.  
  
"You're a fugitive now! Talon's going to try to kill you! Why did you do that?!"  
  
Sombra tried to calm her down. All that Hana was rambling about she had already thought and was ready to face. Only when she tried to reach out to the girl she clenched her teeth from pain. She had forgotten the bullets still lodged in her shoulder.  
  
"And you're wounded too! Okay, you're going back to Overwatch with me."  
  
"I can't."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I was working for Talon not too long ago, remember? You think Overwatch would welcome me this easily?"  
  
"Then come with me to Korea. I'll get a new MEKA, and you can ask for the protection of the government, and..."  
  
Sombra shook her head but paused before answering. This was the only thing she hadn't plan about. Now that Hana had intervened, Talon was going to want her skin too.  
  
"We can't. You can't go back to Korea, and neither can I go with you."  
  
Hana finally seemed to calm, only because Sombra's declaration had her confused.  
  
"Because they will know who you are, and they will track you down, same as me."  
  
"Oh... I hadn't thought about that."  
  
"Come with me, let's go back to my place. There's a friend I need to call, and we need to change."  
  
She grabbed Hana by the hand and led her quickly through the streets of Dorado.

* * *

  
  
When they reached the window to Sombra's place, the hacker slid carefully inside, followed closely by Hana who looked twice on every end of the street to make sure they weren't followed before entering. She was astonished to see the cold and leaky place Sombra lived in. The light seemed to be inefficient in illuminating the corners, leaving a big part of the room in semi-darkness, and the things hidden there impossible to discernible.  
  
"Hana..." Sombra declared after letting herself fall on her couch. "I'm gonna need your help."  
  
Hana looked over at her with a slightly confused expression. Sombra developed:  
  
"You're gonna have to help me take off my jacket and my shirt, and take the rest of Reaper's bullet out of my shoulder. You can do that?"  
  
Hana paled. She had never had to work on anyone's injury, not even her own. There was always Mercy at Overwatch, and really competent doctors in Korea, so even when she took a bullet, which happened relatively rarely, she barely suffered through it. She gulped before asking:  
  
"Are you sure you don't want to go back to Overwatch? Mercy could take care of that..."  
  
Sombra, who had already left her couch to look for medical supplies, came back with a small metal box which should contain everything they were going to need. She handed it to Hana and looked her in the eyes. Hana was shocked by the gentleness of her smile, and the way the light trembled in her eyes, with anxiousness.  
  
"I'm trusting you on this one Hana, you'll do just fine. But first, help me take that off."  
  
Hana took a deep breath and placed the box on the table by the couch. After all, she hadn't saved Sombra's life for her to die from bleeding out, had she? Sombra turned around, and Hana was about to reach out to take off the coat, her face illuminated by the purple circle on Sombra's back, but Sombra suddenly stopped her.  
  
"Hold on. I have to disengage my jacket."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Almost every part of my costume is connected to an electronic component on my spine. I need to disengage them first."  
  
With her left hand, Sombra reached out and a strange keyboard appeared, only for Sombra to tap something and it instantly disappeared. The light at the back of the jacket flickered and vanished.  
  
"Alright, you're clear."  
  
Hana nodded, and tried to understand how to take off Sombra's jacket. She couldn't grab the other girl's shoulders since her right one was already soaked in blood. It seemed she pondered the question longly, because Sombra cleared her throat before asking:  
  
"Hum... You do know the zipper is still attached?"  
  
Hana frowned, before understanding what was going on. She quickly walked around Sombra and found the zipper, which she unzipped quickly. Then she froze once again. Under Sombra's gaze, she was even more clueless than before. She wrapped both her hands around the left side of the jacket and pushed it off, but not without taking a small painful gasp out of Sombra.  
  
"Sorry..."  
  
"It's okay. You're not going to be able to take my clothes off without hurting me anyway."  
  
With the jacket hanging in Sombra's back, Hana very carefully took off the right side, sliding it over her shoulder before it fell on its own to the ground. She was about to pick it up, but noticed the blood now on her fingertips.  
  
"It's okay, you can leave it there."  
  
"Okay, what's next?"  
  
"The gloves. I should be able to take care of it, but first, you need to disengage them."  
  
"How?"  
  
"The connection's on my wrist. You see it?"  
  
Sombra showed both her hands to Hana, and the girl quickly found what she was looking for. A button on the metal connection between her gloves and her shirt.  
  
"Press both buttons for three seconds."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Hana looked at her right hand which was still marbled by Sombra's blood, and she wiped it on her leg. Not like she was going to keep her bodysuit for much longer anyway.  
  
She pressed both buttons, and when they heard a little click Sombra nimbly took off both gloves, but not without holding a groan in the process. She could have left Hana to do it, but her gloves were so precious and well crafted that the wrong pull could destroy half of the work. She gave her gloves to Hana, who left them on the table behind them. Sombra tried not to move too much, but the hot and sticky blood sipping out of her shoulder was very unpleasant.  
  
"And now, you need to disengage my shirt. Now this one is really going to hurt me, but there is no choice. So press the buttons at the hem of my shirt. You see them? Both for three seconds, just like last time."  
  
Hana nodded, and found the two buttons on either side of Sombra's shirt. She pressed them and laughed:  
  
"You're not easy to undress, are you?"  
  
"Only when it's worth it," Sombra answered.  
  
Before the sly comment could sink into Hana, the shirt was disengaged, and what was usually a simple wave of pain in her back now rebound in her wounded shoulder, and made her cry. Sombra fell forward, straight into Hana's arms, and while the girl was not ready to support her, she did her best and prevented the both of them from falling.  
  
"You okay?" Hana asked with concern.  
  
"Yeah. I'm okay."  
  
Sombra straightened up quickly, and let out a painful sigh.  
  
"Alright, take me out of this."  
  
Hana was about to obey, but she froze when her hands were at the hem of Sombra's shirt. She could already feel the heat of the other girl's skin without even touching her.  
  
"Do you... do you even have something underneath?" she dared to ask.  
  
"Of course I do! Now just take it off... please."  
  
Her shoulder was burning from the humid air of the room, and the unpleasant sensation of blood pouring out of her wound, and her shirt becoming gradually stickier by the second. Hana obliged. She delicately rose the shirt above Sombra's head and tried to focus on the task at hand, only to lose said focused when she saw the taunt bronze color of Sombra's abs. She gulped and pushed higher, only to be revealed when she saw the front of a black bra, apparently holding on by magic since there was no strap on either side. Sombra managed to raise her left arm, but not her right, and Hana was now on her tiptoes, too small to reach Sombra's hand. Sombra chuckled.  
  
"Would you like me to sit down, perhaps?"  
  
Hana blushed angrily.  
  
"No, I can manage just fine."  
  
"I can tell."  
  
It took a few seconds of Hana jumping for the sleeves to be taken off, and when Sombra's head had passed through the hem, all that was left was the right shoulder. Hana went as delicately as she could, only taking two gasps out of Sombra before the shirt was off, leaving Sombra in her pseudo-bra and only golden skin for Hana to see, and try to ignore.  
  
"Alright. Now, time to heal."


	8. Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hana has to take care of Sombra's wounded shoulder.

**Chapter 7**  
  
Healing

  
  
Sombra sat on her couch, her stomach in the cushions, while her back was exposed for Hana to see. She was fascinated by Sombra's back. The large black piece embedded in her spine, glowing purple. The four connections in the middle and in the small of her back. The strange circle at the back of her head. She finally understood that the two cables on her forehead were not going into her neck, rather they were connected, twisted around her skull. Her bloody shoulder, where the flesh had been pierced by Reaper's grain bullets. Small holes impossible to discern in the pool of blood covering her skin.  
  
"Maybe I should clean you first." decided Hana.  
  
She opened the box and found tweezers, a needle and threads, a bandage roll and a small bottle of antiseptic inside. It really was just enough for Sombra's wound, maybe a little less than necessary, but Hana was lacking any kind of medical expertise when the wound in question wasn't a blister.  
  
"Do you have anything in which I could pour some water? And a cloth?"  
  
"Bowls are in the kitchen, top drawer left to the sink. Towels in the bathroom, under the sink."  
  
"Thanks".  
  
Hana quickly went to a bowl which she filled with hot water and a towel. This was one of the best things about Sombra, she was precise.  
  
Hana came back with all that she needed, and left it on her table beside her, before she came to sit beside Sombra again, and started to clean her shoulder. It was a real mess. Not only was her shoulder covered with blood, but more seemed to pour with every wipe of the towel.  
  
"Did it hurt?" she asked, her gaze attracted to the component on the other girl's spine.  
  
"Well, you know, being pierced by bullets is never enjoyable."  
  
"No, I mean, that thing on your spine. Did it hurt when they placed it?"  
  
Sombra took in a shaky breath. She tried to ignore the pain as much as possible, but talking made it somewhat harder.  
  
"Immensely. They say you get used to it, but it still hurt, sometimes, when it rains."  
  
Her voice was sad, all of her self-confident gone. Hana had never seen her like this before, and never fathom that it was possible. Sombra without her self-confident was someone else entirely.  
  
After she decided that she had wiped enough blood, Hana took the tweezers in her hand and approached them of one of the entry points. Her hand shook furiously, and she took a few deep breaths to try and calm herself. It was useless. She kept on shaking, her face paling. What if she couldn't do it? What if she hurt Sombra even more when she was trying to heal her?  
  
"You okay back there?"  
  
"I don't think I can do this..."  
  
Sombra let out a deep breath and tried to turn around to look at Hana. She ignored the pain irradiating in her shoulder and her purple gaze found Hana's.  
  
"Alright. Give me the tweezers, then."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well someone has to do it. So if you can't, fine, I'll do it."  
  
"You are completely crazy. You can't even see what you are doing."  
  
"But you can. I trust you, you'll do fine. At least you'll do better than me."  
  
Sombra offered a small smile to Hana. She couldn't stay in that position much longer and went back to laying very quickly.  
  
"Do as much as you can, okay?"  
  
Hana nodded, her hands still as shaky as before. She wiped the blood which had poured from the wound in the meantime, and without hesitation let the tweezers inside the wound until it hit a metal grain. She carefully took it out, and when she saw how expertly she had managed the first time, she felt a boost of confidence. She could do this just fine, couldn't she?

* * *

  
  
The little metal grains quickly accumulated at the bottom of the now cold an bloodied water. The bowl, towel, and tweezers were just as red. Hana had stopped counting after ten fragments, and there was probably twenty more left to extract.  
  
"So, how are you feeling so far?"  
  
"Lighter? Like I have tweezers in my shoulder?"  
  
She clenched her teeth under the pain.  
  
"I'm doing fine."  
  
Hana had barely dared to talk until then, afraid that she might mess something up, but now that she had memorized the gesture, she felt confident that she could both talk and extract bullets out of Sombra's shoulder without messing either one.  
  
"So, are you going to tell me why you attacked Reaper, of all people? On your own!"  
  
Sombra hesitated.  
  
"Maybe now is not the right time. Only... thank you for interfering. Without you, I'd be dead by now. So really, thank you."  
  
Hana's cheek turned light pink.  
  
"You really freaked me out with your text, you know!"  
  
Sombra chuckled.  
  
"I'm not sorry. I had to say my goodbyes, you know, in case something went wrong. So that the people who knew I existed wouldn't forget me just yet."  
  
She yelped, only because Hana had pinched her flesh in half-purpose. The other half was out of surprise.  
  
"Do you hear yourself! Suicide missions are not even an option! Never!"  
  
"Says the girl you barged into Reaper and activated her self-destruct sequence."  
  
Hana let go of the tweezers, still firmly planted in Sombra's shoulder, and crossed her arms, covering her suit with more blood. Tears were threatening to spill from her eyes.  
  
"Don't you even dare! Do you think about how sad Alejandra would have been if she had heard you were dead? How I would have felt!"  
  
What Hana had just said sank into her mind only after it spilled from her lips. How would she have felt? Sad, for sure. But why? Because she had lost a friend? It wasn't it, really. They had barely met, barely talked, and yet...  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted by Sombra when the hacker cleared her throat. Hana looked back at the other girl. Oh right, she still had tweezers and half a handful of grains in her shoulder. Hana got back to work in silence, a silence which was only broken by the sound of tweezers hitting the side of the bowl, and metal grains falling through water.  
  
"My mind was made." suddenly declared Sombra. "This... revenge, I've been planning it for such a long time, now was not the time to back down. Even if there was Alejandra..."  
  
Sombra chuckled, her back shaking painfully.  
  
"Or you. As much as I wanted to be done with it, I didn't want you to forget about me just yet. In a way, I feel lucky, you know. I get to spend more time with you."  
  
"Yeah, talk about fun activities!"  
  
Hana extracted another grain and paused. Which holes hadn't she explored yet?  
  
"At least we get to talk face to face... kinda."  
  
"What? A hacker who likes conversations rather than text messages!"  
  
"What can I say, I have the right to be old-fashioned from time to time. Plus, I don't like emojis that much."  
  
"Ah! I knew it! You were just trying to impress me but you are no emoji-pro. You cheater!"  
  
Sombra chuckled, satisfied to have taken the conversation into less dangerous territories, even if it was at her expense.  
  
"Guilty. But you know, emojis are not necessary when you talk face to face with someone."  
  
"Or face to back. Although I have to admit, your back is very interesting."  
  
Hana stopped moving for an instant when she realized what she had just said. Apparently, she couldn't confidently talk and extract bullets. She had to mess one up, and thankfully it wasn't the most painful one.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Well, for one thing, it's glowing purple. What would happen if I touched one of the connection?"  
  
"You'll probably be electrocuted."  
  
"Oh. I'll stick to your shoulder then."  
  
"Good idea."


	9. Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hana and Sombra wait for their ride out of Dorado.

**Chapter 8**  
  
Friend

  
  
When Hana was done, she was exhausted, both physically and mentally. Now she understood why Mercy took as many power naps as she could. Healing people was tiring. She had taken out as many grains as she had found, and hazardously bandaged Sombra's shoulder without any certainty that it would hold. Sombra's shoulder was still hurting, but at least it had stopped bleeding, which was always good.  
  
Sombra got back to her feet and walked up to her small wardrobe. She took out two sweatpants and a pink tee-shirt with a Pachimari on it. She handed one of the pants and the shirt to Hana.  
  
"Here. It's probably too big but I don't have anything else."  
  
Hana thanked her and looked around for a place where she could change in privacy, only to find that there wasn't a single nook to hide behind. She didn't even dare to ask if she could take a shower because there wasn't even a shower curtain around it.  
  
"I won't peek if this is what worries you."  
  
Sombra turned around to face the bed, while Hana, still a bit worried, looked back at the hacker numerous times before she dared to take off her suit. It was covered with blood now, more than she had ever seen it. She wondered how much blood Sombra had lost, and how the girl managed to still be standing without an itch. She wasn't paled nor did she seemed weak.  
  
Hana quickly slid out of her suit, surprised by the wet heat of the room when it hit her skin. She quickly put on the pants, too large, and the shirt, which stopped at her thighs. The shirt was meant to be large, but it really was way too big for her. She turned around and found Sombra dressed, her usual kamaboko shirt on. Moreover, the usual light on her head had been turned off, showing the real Sombra, the young woman whose skin didn't glow with the purple reflexion of her equipment, but with the yellowish glow of the light-bulb. Hana wanted to comment on it, but a loud yawn escaped her mouth.  
  
"You should sleep. I need to call my friend, so she can find us a place to stay far from here, and then I'll probably take a nap too."  
  
Hana nodded but stood still. Where should she sleep? On the couch, or dared she take over Sombra's bed? As if the hacker could read her mind, Sombra declared with a laugh:  
  
"You can take the bed, don't worry."

* * *

  
  
Sombra grabbed her phone by her computer and walked to the window. Hana stood still for another few seconds, watching the hacker enter a phone number and put the device to her ear. They shared one last look before Hana walked up to the bed and hesitantly took the right side, sliding under the cold covers. She closed her eyes and heard the sound of a switch being pulled. The light-bulb turned off, so she could press less forcefully her eyelids shut, and let them close by themselves. She could hear the voice of Sombra talking to someone, but through tiredness, the words were lost in her mind. What she thought about, however, was why. Why had she rushed to save Sombra's life when she barely knew her? Why would the thought of losing the young woman hurt her so much? She thought back to the moment they had teleported away, so close to each other that their breath would mingle into the air. Those sad purple eyes pumped full of adrenaline. Sombra's arms over her shoulders. Undressing Sombra had made her feel like she was burning on the inside, and she recalled fondly her bare back which Hana hadn't dared to touch. She remembered her own panic at the thought of Sombra with nothing underneath her shirt, and the thought still made her heart beat faster.  
  
It only took a few seconds for Hana's conscience to hit her with the answer. She cared about Sombra. That was why she didn't want the other girl to die, and why she wanted to protect her and make sure Reaper and Talon wouldn't get to her. Why Sombra's trust meant the world to her. She cared about Sombra, found her attractive, this she was certain of.  
  
In the mess of thoughts that was her sleepy mind, she didn't hear the conversation coming to an end, and the bed shifting under the weight of someone climbing on the left. Only, she rolled on her side, closer to the left, and her last sensation before falling asleep was a soft and hot arm around the curve of her waist.

* * *

  
  
Hana was suddenly woken up by a crashing sound outside, which had her jerking awake. She first looked through the windows and saw the feet of a small group of people walking around and about, rather casually. The sun was setting, and an orange light made its way in the basement. Only then did she notice how she was comfortably placed in Sombra's arms. Not too long ago her head had been resting against Sombra's collarbone, almost on top of the hacker. Her hands were still gripping viciously Sombra's shirt as if she had had a nightmare and needed to feel Sombra in her hands to know everything was alright. Sombra's arm was around her waist, and while the girl looked peacefully asleep there was something in her expression, somewhat sad, that made Hana's heart pinch. Her brows were lightly furrowed, not at ease like when people usually slept. Hana stood on her arms, her gaze on Sombra's face. She wanted to make the girl feel at peace but had no idea how.  
  
"If you want to kiss me, you should to it now."  
  
Hana jumped away from Sombra in panic. Nope, she wasn't asleep. Sombra opened her eyes. She would have shifted to the side had her shoulder allowed it, but instead, she sat up as well. Hana's cheeks were red. Not that the thought of kissing Sombra hadn't crossed her mind, but there was thinking, and then there was doing.  
  
"I don't want to kiss you." she defended herself.  
  
Sombra smirked knowingly.  
  
"Sure you don't."  
  
She then leaned forward, her eyes locked with Hana's.  
  
"But if I want to?"  
  
Hana felt like a goldfish, her mouth opening to answer, then closed because she had nothing to say, to finally stay only slightly open, still searching for words and sentences. All of that was cut short when Sombra close the distance between them, kissing sweetly Hana. The brunette was first shocked. Sombra's lips were so soft against hers, it was blowing her mind. She had no idea was she was doing anymore. Until she knew. She responded to the kiss, her hands somehow finding the nape of Sombra's shirt and holding on to it to keep them close, and always bringing them closer. Sombra's left arm went back to her waist like it had during the entire time they had slept. The kiss didn't escalate, it stayed careful and sweet. When they pulled away, they were barely winded. Hana couldn't control the goofy smile on her face, whereas Sombra still had her smirk on.  
  
"Now I have two options for you. Our ride out of here has arrived. Either we go there or we can make them wait and make out for a little while. Your choice."  
  
Hana knew she should have been conflicted, but the idea of a make-out session with Sombra completely erased the safe option, which was get the heck out of here and find somewhere safe to make out. She smiled and leaned into Sombra. Who said they couldn't make out, get to safety and then make out again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, this is definitely not a slow burn, because I didn't know how to write slow burns back then (I still don't, actually)


	10. Little Cabin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our duo reaches their new hideout, thanks to one of Sombra's friend.

**Chapter 9**  
  
Little cabin

  
  
They had arrived at their getaway plan, a plane, an hour after the agreed time, to which Sombra declared that it was because they had feared to be followed. They had climbed into the aircraft, and it had instantly taken off. Hana had a backpack with her, full of Sombra's stuff, and they were both dressed for a cold weather, although Hana's outfit was slightly too big for her. As they sat down and silently waited to arrive, the brunette quickly noticed that Sombra's friend was a rather influent person, since this was a Volskaya ship they were being transported into. Even the military personnel inside had the logo on their jackets.  
  
The journey was short compared to the one Hana had made from Gibraltar to Dorado, but neither of them dared to speak. Only, Sombra's hand found Hana's and held her almost reassuringly. Hana trusted Sombra, she knew what she was doing, but still, traveling blindly like this wasn't Hana's cup of tea.  
  
They arrived in Russia. Hana knew not because of the icy fields and snowy forests around the plane when it landed, but because of the Volskaya factory appearing on the horizon, and the fact that as soon as the trap to the cargo plane opened they were face to face with Katya Volskaya herself, who Hana distinctively remembered Sombra had tried and failed to assassinate when she was working for Talon.  
  
They walked up to her, Hana keeping close to Sombra because she felt out of place, only anchored there by the hacker. Both women glared at each other before the Russian woman looked over at Hana, who held her gaze nonetheless. She wasn't going to let herself be impressed. The woman turned back to Sombra after having detailed Hana long enough to recognize her.  
  
"You should have told me you were traveling with someone." declared Volskaya.  
  
"It was not important. Did you find everything I asked?"  
  
"It wasn't easy, but I did. It's all in the cabin already. Someone will show you to it."  
  
She looked over to Hana again, wondering how much the girl knew, before asking:  
  
"Will I ever hear from you again?"  
  
Sombra shook her head.  
  
"No, as long as you keep your end of the deal, you will not."  
  
"Good."  
  
Without another look, she walked back to her jeep and drove away. The cargo plane left as well, leaving the two girls stranded in the middle of nowhere, with only two other Volskaya soldiers and two snow motorbikes. One of the two grabbed one and asked:  
  
"You know how to drive one?"  
  
Before Sombra could answer, Hana intervened with a smirk:  
  
"I sure can."

* * *

  
  
The drive to the cabin was a real pleasure for both women. Hana hadn't driven a snow motorbike in a long time, but it came back to her rather quickly, and she had no problem following the men who showed them the way. Sombra enjoyed the ride, her hands around Hana's stomach. She decided that she really wanted to learn how to drive one, just to have a race with Hana. They drove through the forest at full speed, ignoring the trees around them and the snow in their hair. Sombra had put on a woolen hat to make sure the cables on her head wouldn't be damaged by the cold, and it held fast, never even sleeping off once during the route.  
  
Finally, they came to a stop, and when the deafening sound of the motorbikes was off, they heard the forest like never before. Birds' cheeps, no matter how distant, echoed through the forest and to their ears. The snow around the road was clear and puffy, untouched by even the footprint of an animal. The sky above them was a clear light blue, without a single cloud coming towards them. In front of them, just at the outskirt of the forest, was the cabin. A small but luxurious looking cabin made of dark wood, with three steps leading to the door and a stone chimney piercing through the roof.  
  
"Will that be all?" asked one of the men as he took the bike left by the two women.  
  
Sombra nodded.  
  
"I'll call if we need anything."  
  
Both men left on the motorbikes, leaving them completely stranded. They waited until the sound of the vehicles became only a faint echo, and turned back to the cabin.  
  
"Come on, let's get inside, I'm freezing here!" declared Sombra before taking Hana's hand and leading her inside.  
  
They stopped by the door and found the key in an envelope on the doormat, and Sombra opened the door.  
  
"You asked Katya Volskaya, the most powerful woman in Russia, to give you a cabin?"  
  
"It's a bit more complicated than that."  
  
As they walked in, the light turned itself on, and they entered a small living room, with a soft looking couch in front of the stone fireplace, and two desks on which rested two set of computers, one of which Hana recognized as hers from her room in the MEKA facility. She almost jumped of joy.  
  
"Is that what you asked her to get for you, my computer?"  
  
Sombra shrugged with her unwounded shoulder.  
  
"I figured it would be better for you since we don't know how much time we're going to spend here."  
  
Hana turned back to Sombra with a bright smile.  
  
"Thank you. Really. I can't even imagine how you convinced her to do it!"  
  
"Blackmailing, my friend, always work when you know which strings need a little pull."  
  
They explored the rest of cabin rather quickly. The kitchen was a small room opposite the living-room. The bathroom was beside the kitchen, across a pseudo-corridor leading to the only bedroom of the cabin. This, Hana decided, was her favorite room of the house. It was the just as big as the living-room, with a big bed against the wall and a wardrobe. Nothing too exciting, if not for the fact that the room had a large set of French windows, leading to a balcony which was overlooking a frozen lake. In fact, if the lake hadn't been frozen, the support for the balcony would have been licked by the water. Far in the distance, they could discern snowy mountains and glaciers, and the rest of the forest expending over the line of the horizon. There was not a single sign of civilization for miles on end. In this cabin, it was just the two of them.  
  
"Had you plan that I would be with you?" asked Hana as they were contemplating the view.  
  
"Absolutely not. But I'm glad to have some company, I'll probably turn crazy if I was on my own here."  
  
Hana turned back to Sombra and stood on her toes to place a soft kiss on her lips. Now that they were standing, she noticed how hard it was for her to kiss the other girl since their height difference was considerable.  
  
"Can I leave you here on your own? I have some things to do outside."  
  
Sombra's question was legitimate but surprised Hana nonetheless. What could the other girl had to do outside that was so secretive? Hana nodded. If there was something to learn quickly with Sombra, it was that she never did something useless.  
  
"Sure, go ahead. I'll start a fire. You sure you don't want me to check your shoulder first?"  
  
"Nah, it's fine."  
  
They went back inside, and when Sombra opened the door to the wardrobe they found a tone of electronic equipment, among which Hana recognized some cameras. So this was what she wanted to do.  
  
"I could help you, you know. Just to make sure your shoulder doesn't start to bleed again."  
  
Sombra stopped picking up the stuff she needed. She seemed to ponder the question. Then she turned around to face Hana, and nodded.  
  
"Sure, I could use a hand."


	11. At Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A conversation under the stars

**Chapter 10**  
  
At night

  
  
It started with a laugh, horrible, distorted. And a yell of pain, coming from the other side of the room. But Hana couldn't do a thing. She was pinned by Reaper, his gun to her face. She could only contemplate Sombra, seated away from her, bloodied by a number of wounds. And Reaper kept on laughing, again and again.  
  
"Don't worry," he said. "Once I'm done with you it'll be her turn. But she will suffer so much more than you will."  
  
And he laughed, and Hana woke up.  
  
It took her a few seconds to understand where she was – a cabin in Russia, in a bed. A bed which was too empty for her likings. Both herself and Sombra had gone to bed together, so where was she? She touched the spot beside her and found it almost cold. It had been a while since Sombra had gotten up.  
  
Hana had her answer when she got out of bed and found Sombra seated on the balcony, her sweater hugged around herself. Hana quickly put on her own jacket and opened the window.  
  
Sombra looked up to her when she joined her on the balcony. Hana sat next to her, and Sombra asked:  
  
"Have I woken you up?"  
  
"No. I had a nightmare, it's all. You?"  
  
"The component on my spine doesn't like the cold either. Can't sleep."  
  
Hana smiled lightly.  
  
"So you thought it was a good idea to go outside into the cold because the cold wouldn't let you sleep?"  
  
She knew Sombra was lying. It wasn't cold inside. The fire in the chimney had done its part, and the two of them under the same cover was enough to heat the bed rather quickly.  
  
"If you knew the cold affected you so much, maybe you should have asked for a cabin in Australia or something."  
  
Sombra shook her head.  
  
"I bought this cabin because I thought no one could find me there. All I asked from Katya Volskaya was that she took me there and made sure no one could find me."  
  
"If you wanted to be alone, you sure picked the right spot."  
  
"As long as Talon doesn't find me... us here..."  
  
Hana took in a cold breath, her eyes longly contemplating the stars shining brightly over the lake. She could see the edge of an Aurora Borealis over the mountains, and should they stay a bit longer outside without dying of hypothermia they could probably see it in its full glory.  
  
"You haven't told me yet why you tried to kill Reaper."  
  
Sombra was silent for a very long time, which made Hana thought that she wouldn't get an answer. She was okay with that. Her curiosity was sometimes pushed to perversion, but she knew when it wasn't a good idea to pry. But suddenly, Sombra asked:  
  
"Do you know how many children were orphaned by Omnics attacks during the Crisis?"  
  
Hana shook her head. She knew it had to be a lot. The ravages the Giant Omnic had caused in her country were impossible to count, and it had been estimated that not a single family hadn't lost someone by now. That included herself, who had lost an uncle when she was very young, too young to remember what had happened.  
  
"Numbers are evaluated at 5 million and 7 thousand. Now, do you know, during that same Omnic crisis, how many children were orphaned by human attacks?"  
  
Sombra was silent for a few seconds before she declared.  
  
"2 million and 9 thousand. No matter how much humans claim that Omnics are the problem, we are not bad either."  
  
Sombra took in a shaky breath and finally found it in herself to open, and talk. And confess her pain to someone. So she let herself be drained by every word she spoke, and told Hana her story:  
  
"My parents, they were mechanics. They would fix up cars and Omnics on the same afternoon. It didn't matter to them. They thought themselves as Omnics doctors. But that got them into trouble. Only a few months before the end of the Crisis, Guillermo Portero called upon Blackwatch to take care of them. There was only one agent sent, Gabriel Reyes, Reaper. He came in, killed them, and left. I was behind the counter that day, and when he looked at me I..."  
  
Her voice broke. She was already crying, and Hana's arms found their way around Sombra, holding her dearly as if to make sure she wouldn't crumble.  
  
"That day I swore I would find a way to avenge them. That's why I started hacking, to find who and where their assassin had gone. Everything I did it was for them because I can't... I can't understand why a man would kill my parents. Now I know. All along he was a monster, even before they experimented on him. And I still want to kill him so badly. I failed them once, but I know the next time I come across him I... I don't think I could control myself."  
  
Hana was also crying now when she felt all the venom Sombra was spitting out about the murderer of her family. She understood her pain. She herself had lost comrades to the threat of the Giant Omnic, and she had wanted to avenge them by taking that monster down. But every time he reappeared, she failed.  
  
Now Hana understood that they had the same problem. How do you kill something which can't be killed? Sombra had the answer to that, in a way. To try, again and again, should that mean until death. Hana wasn't sure she wanted that for either of them.  
  
The Aurora Borealis found them hugging on the balcony, Hana holding Sombra with all her might, both of their tears turned to ice on their cheeks. Snow came, and still, neither of them dared to move, until the pain in Sombra's back was so insufferable that they retreated slowly inside, still holding onto each other for dear life.


	12. The Search for Hana Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Overwatch sends a dispatch team to find D.va.

**Chapter 11**  
  
The search for Hana Song

  
  
The plane came back, but not Hana. When asked why their pilot hadn't come back to the Korean based yet, Winston declared that Hana had followed a lead with a small group of Overwatch agents, and was now wounded and bound to bed by their medic. In the meantime, the scientist quickly assembled a team to search for Hana. And so, about twenty-four hours after her disappearance, Tracer, Mercy, McCree, Genji, and Pharah were sent to the city of Dorado.  
  
Their first stop was a building right next to the entrance of the LumériCo power-plant, which had exploded under mysterious circumstances. As they reached the place, they quickly divided into two groups. Genji and Pharah went to the rooftops to look around the city, while the rest examined the crime scene. There wasn't much left, other than a crumbled building which roof had collapsed. But Tracer managed to nimbly navigate through the debris until she found what they were looking for.  
  
"Got something guys!" she declared before running back to them in a blink.  
  
She stopped by Mercy and McCree, who had preferred to stay at the entrance of the building. Tracer showed them what she was holding. It was a slightly burned piece of a canon, its reloading mechanism completely busted. But the pink plastic covering it was unmistakable. Tracer was visibly worried, and McCree asked:  
  
"Do you think she..."  
  
Mercy shook her head, her chin reflectively trapped between two fingers.  
  
"There didn't find any sign of a corpse..."  
  
She then pressed her earpiece with a finger and asked:  
  
"Winston, do we know if D.va's MEKA has a self-destruct functionality?  
  
"I believe it does, although she doesn't use it often."  
  
Both Tracer and McCree seemed to breath better after Winston's answer.  
  
"So she self-destructed her suit. And what?" asked the cowboy.  
  
"Tracer, have you found anything else inside?"  
  
"I'm on it!"  
  
Tracer went back inside with a blink, and Mercy asked in her earpiece:  
  
"Genji, Pharah, have you found anything?"  
  
" _Not yet, unless an unusual number of gang members counts._ " Pharah declared.  
  
" _I have seen nothing of interest either,_ " Genji added.  
  
"Keep looking, we'll join you in a few minutes."  
  
"Hey, guys! I think I got something!" declared Tracer.  
  
She had run to the street on the other side of the building, just to look quickly, and had finally found something she supposed was interesting. She ran back to her friends, and showed them a rather large shotgun, black and with an empty magazine, abandoned right outside the building. Both McCree and Mercy paled at the sight of the weapon. It could only belong to one person.  
  
"Reaper was here," confirmed Tracer.  
  
"So what? She said she was bringing someone back. You think she wanted to bring Reaper back?"  
  
"Or maybe it was a trap, but since we can't crack her phone we don't know who she was talking to."  
  
Most if not all of them remembered the last time they had seen D.va, leaving the mess hall in panic after she had received a text. But this could mean anything.  
  
"Winston said it had something to do with this Sombra person right? The hacker who works for Talon."  
  
"So maybe it really was a trap from Talon."  
  
" _Guys,_ " suddenly declared Pharah _"I've found something. It looks like some piece of technology that would belong to Tracer. Should I touch it?_ "  
  
"Do not!" quickly answered Mercy. "We're coming your way. Where are you?"  
  
" _On the other side of the city. Here, I'm sending you my coordinates._ "  
  
They all watched as a series of numbers appeared on the screen of their holophone, followed by a plan on how to get to those coordinates. Tracer instantly blinked away, running toward their teammate. Mercy and McCree ran after her, but quickly lost sight of her blue light. Genji caught up with them on the way, but they could already hear the conversation going on between Pharah and Tracer.

* * *

  
  
Tracer quickly arrived in a small alley where Pharah was waiting. The sun was high in the sky, its rays hitting even the smallest of streets. Tracer easily noticed the strange device on the floor, which strangely looked like something Winston would have made for her, whether her bombs or her chronal-accelerator itself. She dared to touch it, and since nothing happened she picked it up to give it a thorough look at every angle.  
  
"It really does look like something that would belong to me. Although it seems broken."  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Pharah.  
  
"You see that little cable under the main thingy. It's burned. You know, like it's a one time use or something."  
  
" _Keep it._ " declared Mercy through her earpiece. " _We'll bring it back to Winston._ "  
  
Just as the sound of the rest of the team running to them echoed closer, Tracer and Pharah heard a gasp coming from behind them. They both turned around, only to find a girl who was about twelve. Tracer instantly reacted, smiling brightly at the girl.  
  
"Hey there. Don't worry, we're just looking for our friend. She's Korean, small, long brown hair. Her name's Hana Song. You haven't seen her, have you?"  
  
The girl's eyes were as wide as wheels, shining brightly as a broad smile appeared on her face.  
  
"You... You're from Overwatch, aren't you?"  
  
"Yep, that's it!"  
  
They heard the running steps grow louder until Mercy, Genji, and McCree stopped by the alley. The girl first made a step backward, not sure who was coming, until she noticed the three old members of Overwatch. She knew she must have been dreaming.  
  
"Guys, we have a fan here!" declared Tracer.  
  
The group turned to the girl who managed a nod.  
  
"Hi there, we're looking for another agent. You wouldn't have happened to see a Korean girl around here?" asked McCree.  
  
"I already asked her." declared Tracer.  
  
"I know where she is!" the girl then answered.  
  
They all looked at her with surprise, making the girl blush.  
  
"Well, I know where she was. She went to my parent's bakery a few days ago. She's a friend of Sombra."  
  
As they heard the name of the hacker, they once again looked surprised. Truly, meeting this girl was a gift from the sky.  
  
"You know Sombra?"  
  
"Yes, she's my friend. She helped me when Los Muertos was bothering me, and she got me an autograph from D.va! I was supposed to come pick up her translocator."  
  
"So this is what it is?" asked Tracer as she looked back at the device in her hand.  
  
"And now, do you know where she may be?"  
  
"Well... Sombra left yesterday, that's why she asked me to pick it up for her."  
  
The girl seemed to ponder something for a while before she declared:  
  
"I'll show you where she lives, maybe D.va was there."  
  
She turned around and ran in the direction of Sombra's home, followed loudly by the Overwatch members, who truly thought they had struck gold when they had met the girl.

* * *

  
  
They reached an alley with only a few windows at ground level, one of which was still open.  
  
"She lives down there. Maybe you'll find something."  
  
"Thank you, you really helped us." declared Mercy. "What is your name?"  
  
"Alejandra."  
  
"Well thank you, Alejandra."  
  
The girl was about to leave the group, but she turned back to Mercy and asked:  
  
"Is there someone in Overwatch with a jacket that says 76 on its back?"  
  
The description stunned the entire group. They all knew who she was talking about, but only Mercy dared to ask:  
  
"You know Soldier 76?"  
  
"He saved my life from Los Muertos. I was about to be killed by a grenade, but he saved me, and I never got a chance to thank him. Is he part of Overwatch? Could you thank him for me?"  
  
Mercy smiled and nodded.  
  
"I will, promise."  
  
"Thank you! Good luck with your friend!"  
  
Alejandra ran as quickly as she could back home. When her mother would hear that she had helped Overwatch agents, she was never going to believe her!

* * *

  
  
Mercy watched Alejandra disappear around the corner, and she turned back to the group and the small window. Tracer was already half inside.  
  
"I can't believe she lives in a basement!"  
  
She lightly landed down, and motions for the rest of the group to follow her. McCree followed, and Genji nimbly slid inside with the grace of a cat. Pharah and Mercy started at the window for a few seconds, before Mercy declared:  
  
"I don't think we can pass through."  
  
"That's what I thought. Alright, I'll stay on the roof. You stay there and guide them?"  
  
"Alright."  
  
Pharah flew up to the roof of the building, her gaze focused on the nearby streets. Mercy knelled beside the window and listened to the group walking around the basement.  
  
"How is it inside?"  
  
"Dark. One big room" commented McCree.  
  
"There's a bloody towel in the sink, as well as a bowl full of metal grains."  
  
It didn't take long for Mercy to put two and two together.  
  
"Someone was wounded by Reaper's bullets. Do you see anything which would belong to D.va ?"  
  
"You mean, something like her bodysuit? Bloodied bodysuit."  
  
"Can you pass it to me?"  
  
Tracer ran to the window and handed the suit to Mercy, who quickly spread it out on the ground. They were blood marks, but most if not all of them were in a wiping motion. Plus, Mercy found not even a scratch on the outfit.  
  
"It's not hers. So this can only mean that Sombra was wounded, and Hana had to take out the bullets."  
  
"From Sombra's shoulder, I'd say."  
  
McCree had found a strange looking shirt and a similarly strange looking jacket, both of which were soaked with blood on the same right shoulder.  
  
"You found her things?"  
  
"Yes, I did. Right under the bed, not well hidden mind you."  
  
"Mercy, I have found a box with medical tools, although it is rather empty."  
  
"You guys can come out, I think we got what we needed."  
  
As the team scaled out the window, Mercy called back Pharah from the roof.  
  
"D.va went with Sombra, and Sombra is wounded, multiple bullet wounds to the shoulder. The only question is where did they go?"  
  
McCree's lips turned into a thin smirk.  
  
"I think I know just the people to inform us."  
  
He pointed at the end of the alley, to a passing group of Los Muertos gang members. The entire team nodded.


	13. Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first morning in the cabin.

**Chapter 12**  
  
Morning

  
  
Waking up hadn't been easy this morning. They both had had little to no sleep after their embrace on the balcony. Strangely enough, it was Sombra who, emotionally drained, had managed to sleep a bit. Hana, however, could barely close her eyes. She kept starring at Sombra, wondering when she would lose her. Because she knew this day would come, when Sombra would be face to face with Reaper again, and she would lose herself in her vengeance, and Hana felt she wouldn't be there to save her this time. So she kept on wondering when she would lose Sombra, and what she could do about it. She couldn't push her away, not now, not after the previous night, she wouldn't have the strength to. All she could hope was that someone would find a way to kill Reaper for good before Sombra could. She would never have her revenge, but she would live, and that was what mattered, wasn't it?  
  
Sombra was awoken by a vivid pain in her shoulder, and no matter how much Hana had tried to clean it the previous evening, going so far as to pick up some snow to apply on the wound, it grew redder and angrier by the minute. This was another thing which worried Hana. She wasn't a doctor and neither was Sombra, they had no idea how to prevent it from getting infected, or make it heal faster. Sombra pretended she didn't care, but Hana knew better.  
  
When Sombra first opened her eyes, it was accompanied by the clenching of her teeth. Hana noticed, no matter how much Sombra tried to hide it.  
  
"Good morning, chica. You been awake for long?"  
  
"Nah, don't worry." Hana lied.  
  
Sombra smiled lightly, hugging Hana even closer like she had the entire time she had been asleep. It always made Hana feel smaller than she was, but the warm aura surrounding Sombra kept her from protesting. At this moment, she was completely trapped within Sombra's grasp, her face resting against Sombra's chest, and she wasn't too far from suffocating.  
  
"Please don't tell me you are going back to sleep!" she managed to say.  
  
"Why not? It's still early, and we got nothing to do."  
  
"It's not early, it's ten. I'm hungry, I want to stretch cause I feel like an origami right now, and I want to play some video games because it has been far too long since I have!"  
  
Sombra chuckled.  
  
"Ah, here is the real Hana! Always complaining!"  
  
"Not true!"  
  
"Deny it all you want but you are the only person I know who can complain from sunrise to sunset."  
  
"That's because you haven't met Mercy. She's always like 'Use headgear when you train.' and 'even if it's a small cut you have to let me see.' and 'you should stand up more'. Have you ever tried to play video games standing? It's awful! My legs get numb after like, ten minutes of playing!"  
  
Sombra laughed loudly, but it was interrupted by an equally loud growl from Hana's stomach. Sombra released her grasp on the brunette, who quickly managed to push herself away from Sombra.  
  
"Alright, I'll let you eat, only because I don't want your stomach to self-digest."  
  
Hana shuddered at the thought, and although she left a hot bed for a cold room, her legs were happy to finally feel useful. Hana put on a sweater, went to the door, and turned back to Sombra.  
  
"You coming or you want breakfast in bed?"  
  
Sombra stretched on the bed, passing one hand behind her head and crossing her legs.  
  
"Well, if you offer. I'll have some churros, please."  
  
Hana shook her head.  
  
"No way. You want churros, you do them, cause I don't have the faintest idea on how to make them."  
  
This made Sombra smile.  
  
"I'll join you in the kitchen and we can make some."  
  
"You know how to make churros?" asked a disbelieved Hana.  
  
"No, but the Internet is my best friend."  
  
Hana sighed.  
  
"Okay. Meet me in the kitchen. But if you take too long I'll just take cereals."  
  
"Got it."  
  
Hana left the room, closing the door behind her. Instantly, Sombra let out a silent yell. Her shoulder was killing her, literally. She tried to get up and felt her head spinning. This was not good. She was pretty sure she had a fever, her eyes felt dry in her skull and her tong doughty. She could barely move her arm, and she was only half happy that she couldn't see what her wound looked like because it must have been very very red. She was afraid Hana would find out and would force her to go to Overwatch. She really had no trust in them, Mercy in particular, and for good reasons. She was responsible for what had happened to Reyes.  
  
Sombra stood up and tried to put on a jacket, but the pain was so intense that she couldn't even raise her arm to fit it in the sleeve. So she gave up on this little bit of warmth and slowly walked to the door. She still felt drained after her conversation with Hana on the balcony, and she really wanted to forget about it. After all, it was the main reason she had chosen this cabin. Because she wanted peace and quiet, far away from her own thoughts.  
  
She found Hana leaning on the counter, waiting for the coffee machine to be done. Usually, the brunette would have been on her phone, but in her panic, she had left it at Gibraltar. Sombra walked as silently as she could, and circled her good arm around Hana's stomach, hugging her from behind. Hana hummed and turned around, placing both her arms around Sombra's neck to kiss her. She forced the taller girl to bend so their lips could meet, her back arched against the counter. Sombra followed the move as best as she could, ignoring the pain in her shoulder. Once again she felt her head spinning, but that may have been because of Hana's tongue grazing her lower lips.  
  
Their kiss heated quickly, and while Sombra tried to place her hands on the brunette's hips, only her left hand accepted to cooperate. The right hurt too much to be moved. Hana seemed to feel it, as she pulled away with concern in her eyes.  
  
"You okay?"  
  
Sombra nodded.  
  
"I've been worse."  
  
"Do you want me to look at your shoulder?"  
  
"Nah, it can wait after breakfast. Right now, we have churros to make."  
  
But instead of going to the fridge, Sombra went to the living room, walking as normally as she could. She picked up what she had been working on a big part of the evening, her gloves. She slid the left one on and went back the kitchen while holding two long pink cables.  
  
"Hana, can you connect them, please?"  
  
"Where?"  
  
"My back. The two connections on the left side. You'll get which is which."  
  
Hana nodded and took the two cables, before slowly raising the hem of Sombra's shirt to connect them. The connection was quick, sending a wave of adrenaline in Sombra's system and only hurting her shoulder even more. Nothing she couldn't take. As an apology of sorts, Hana placed a kiss on Sombra's warm back, which made the hacker shiver.  
  
"Such a tease." she then declared as Hana lowered the shirt, careful not to pull the cables she had just connected.  
  
"You're the one to talk. You promised churros and I'm still waiting!"  
  
Sombra did a few moves and commands with her gloves to make sure everything still worked, and when she was satisfied she went on the Internet to look for a recipe. Hana watched her do with a certain wonder.  
  
"How does it work?"  
  
"The glove? It's like the keyboard to the computer in my back."  
  
"So you literally have a computer on your back?"  
  
"I used to carry it in my backpack. The gloves I've always had with me, but the computer in the spine it's rather recent."  
  
"You made them?"  
  
"When I was not even ten, yes."  
  
"Wow. The only thing I could make when I was ten was a scrapbook. Probably burned a long time ago."  
  
Sombra simply smiled. She was about to pull a recipe for Hana to see when they both heard the sound of an alarm coming from the living room. They looked at each other before rushing to see what was going on. Sombra was enraged. Why now, why this morning when she felt like she was dying and just wanted to enjoy a nice morning with the girl she liked?  
  
Sombra's computer was turned on, the ringing sound coming from the motion sensor. Someone was coming. As she entered a few keys, a number of camera footage appeared, showing a glowing blue light crossing the screen in less than a second. Sombra sighed. At least they weren't here to attack them. But still, it annoyed her highly that of all the people who could track her down, Overwatch had been the quickest.  
  
"Tracer?" Hana said with surprise.  
  
Indeed, the speedster stopped right in front of the cabin, walked up to the door and knocked. Sombra and Hana shared a look, and between clenched teeth, Sombra declared:  
  
"I'll get it."


	14. Annoyance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hana tries to convince Sombra to go to Overwatch.

Chapter 13  
  
Annoyance  
  
Sombra walked to the door, and Hana was half-afraid she would pull her gun out. But she knew Sombra's gun was in their room, at least she hoped it was still there. She also got the opportunity to take a good look at Sombra's shoulder, since the other girl had managed to hid it from her this entire time. The bandage was loose, still a bit bloody, and the little skin it showed was a vivid red, not its usual bronze color. She walked slowly, the right side of her body rigid so as not to bother her shoulder.  
  
Sombra opened the door quickly, happy that her ambidextrous talent finally came in handy. On the other side of the door was a very smiling Tracer, her hands on her hips. Sombra glared at her with all her might.  
  
"Hi, there! You must be Sombra, right? I'm Tracer, please to meet ya'! I'm looking for D.va, is she here?"  
  
Sombra glared at her even more, before shooting a quick look at Hana. Hana was still in the leaving room and was about to join her at the door when Sombra turned back to the Brit. She could handle one pesky visitor. But Tracer didn't wait for Sombra to chase her, instead, she blinked inside, and smiled when she noticed Hana.  
  
"You alright D.va? We've been looking everywhere for you!"  
  
Sombra growled in annoyance and closed the door to make sure no other Overwatch member could get in. She turned to face Tracer, who was suddenly more focused on Hana's wellbeing.  
  
"How did you found us?" asked Hana with a certain annoyance, which made Sombra smirk.  
  
"Yeah, how did you found us?"  
  
Tracer answered while blinking around the room, and taking a good look at both girls.  
  
"Well it was rather easy, you know! We went to Dorado cause that was where you'd gone last – Isn't that shirt too big for you? - and we thought we had run out of luck, but then we met this little girl named Alejandra and she showed us were you live – Yuks, I really need to bring you to Mercy, cause that shoulder is not doing well - and after we found your stuff in that basement you live in we went to interrogate Los Muertos and some of them told us you had left in a Volskaya cargo plane. So we went to talk to the CEO of Volskaya industries, and she told us where you were in an instant!"  
  
While Tracer still explored the rest of the house at light speed, Hana could see Sombra fuming with anger. She had been deceived once again by someone she thought she held under her thumb. Too bad for Volskaya, since Sombra was more than ready to post those pictures in the next thirty seconds. She stayed walled in her anger though, until the conversation between Hana and Tracer brought her back to reality.  
  
"So, what now?"  
  
"Well now, you got to come back with us, the two of you. That MEKA project of yours has been posing a lot of problem to Winston since you disappeared."  
  
"We are not leaving." declared Sombra with a toneless voice.  
  
"Yeah, we can't leave. We're Talon fugitives now, they're gonna want us dead. I can't go back to Korea cause it would be too easy to find me. And Sombra..."  
  
"If you think for one second that I would willingly agree to go to Overwatch, just to be put behind bars as soon as I arrive in your little base, then you should leave before I do something I won't regret."  
  
Sombra the hacker was back, with that edge in her voice that made Tracer almost reconsider her presence. Almost.  
  
"We won't imprison you. Winston said you'll be under our protection, and so would you Hana, until this whole mess is sorted out. Plus, you really need to see a medic for that shoulder of yours."  
  
Hana would have agreed, had she had the chance to. But Sombra had made up her mind. She wasn't setting a foot in the Overwatch base. She was weakening and her shoulder was rotting than fine! Bring a Talon squad in and let them kill her. But never would she be brought into the Overwatch base, if not dragged in chains.  
  
"We are not moving from here. Now you better go before I get really angry."  
  
She then turned to Hana, who wanted to reply that they should leave and follow Overwatch before it was too late. Sombra could already see it in the other girl's eyes, that wish to go back to her teammates. Sombra frowned, her heart pinching with envy.  
  
"Get your stuff, we're leaving. It's not safe here anymore."  
  
"What?!"  
  
Sombra didn't reply, she went straight to their room to change and pack her stuff. Hana hesitated to follow her, but Tracer placed a hand on her shoulder and whispered:  
  
"We'll wait there for another hour or so. Here, take my ear-piece, so you can call us, just in case."  
  
Tracer turned the ear-piece off and placed it in Hana's hand. Hana pocketed the small device, and Tracer declared:  
  
"Hope she'll come around."  
  
Hana nodded and watched Tracer go out the door and run quickly through the snowy forest. She then took a deep breath, her heart charged with adrenaline. This was not going to be a pleasant moment, but she couldn't just leave Sombra drag her away from the only people who could help her.  
  
Hana walked with determination to the room and stood by the threshold, her arms crossed as she watched Sombra shoving all of her stuff in her bag, her glove still on, the pink cable jerking in every direction with every move she made. Her right hand was limp on her side, impossible to move because of the intense pain it caused.  
  
"You are ridiculous!" Hana suddenly declared.  
  
Sombra suddenly stopped and turned around. She wanted to cross her arms so badly, but she couldn't.  
  
"I am not going to Overwatch. It's because of them I'm in this situation to begin with!"  
  
"It's not because of them! It's because of Reaper, and it's because of you, too!"  
  
"Me?"  
  
"Yeah, you! Cause you could have given up your revenge such a long time ago! You don't have to kill him to be happy! You have friends, and now you have me!"  
  
Sombra let out an angry sigh.  
  
"I thought you would understand, but I guess I was wrong. If you want to go back to Overwatch then go, and leave me be! I don't need your help anyway!"  
  
Sombra kept on shoving things in her bag, and Hana would have left her there. But she wanted to make the other girl suffer because she was angry she had wasted her time with such an idiot.  
  
"You're right, you don't need me like you don't need anybody, which is good for you cause you don't have friends to help you anyway! I'm going back with Overwatch now, and I hope Reaper will find you and I hope you'll suffer because it's what you deserve for being so petty!"  
  
Sombra once again turned back to face the brunette. She felt her heart was about to be consumed by rage, and her head was equally boiling.  
  
"Fine then, go! But don't come crawling back to me when Talon has exterminated all of Overwatch because you won't find me!"  
  
"Yeah, you'll be dead by then. But at least I'm fighting for something that matters! What are you doing, besides manipulating people?"  
  
"I'm avenging my parents!"  
  
"Did you ever stop for one second and asked yourself if they wanted to be avenged? If that is what they wanted for you?"  
  
"You don't have the right to talk about them, you didn't even know them!"  
  
"I... Sombra?"  
  
Hana's anger deflated when she saw the other girl paling, holding herself desperately on the foot of the bed, before fainting, her eyes closing completely and her spine turning to goo. Hana leaped across the room and caught the other girl just in time before she could hit the ground. Hana let out a sigh. Of course, of all the moment when Sombra could faint, it had to be in the middle of a fight.  
  
"Oh great."  
  
She took the ear-piece out of her pocket and turned it on.  
  
"It's D.va here, please respond."  
  
The answer came quickly.  
  
" _D.va? This is Mercy. Are you ready to come to the ship?_ "  
  
"Well, I would be. But Sombra just fainted into my arms. Can someone come to pick her up? I don't think I can carry her..."


	15. Apology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sombra is brought to the Watchpoint.

**Chapter 14**  
  
Apology

  
  
Sombra's memory of the flight to Gibraltar was and would stay foggy for the rest of her life. For Hana, it had been quite vivid. McCree had volunteered to carry Sombra all the way to the ship and left her on Mercy's auscultation table. Hana had walked by their side during the entire way, Sombra's backpack on her shoulder. Once they had reached the ship, Hana had stood by Sombra's side, assisting Mercy in her diagnosis and filling her in on what had happened. It only took a quick look for Mercy to see that Sombra's shoulder had been infected, that the wounds weren't closing at all, and with a gentle prob of the hand she could still feel a few metal grains trapped in the flesh. Still, she congratulated Hana for her work, and when the brunette asked her if it was too late, Mercy shook her head and declared:  
  
"It's never too late to save someone."  
  
The flight back to Gibraltar was nerve-wracking for Hana. Sombra would wake up for a few seconds, mumbled incoherent Spanish words, then would sleep for hours. Because she needed all of her tools, Mercy couldn't do anything until they arrived. But as soon as they landed, the floating table carrying Sombra followed Mercy to the med bay. Hana would have followed too, if not for her name being almost roared by Winston from the other side of the hangar.  
  
The gorilla rushed to her side, both angry and relieved, and the rest of the team quickly left the hangar, abandoning Hana do deal with Winston alone.  
  
"Miss Song, I believe you owe me some explanations."  
  
"Winston, I'm so sorry! But I wanted to make sure Sombra was okay, and then she was wounded, and she said Talon would want to kill me too now that I had intervened... I'm so sorry Winston."  
  
He let out a sigh. He could never stay angry when people were breaking the rules to save others, even if it was very fullish and dangerous.  
  
"Very well. But you'll have to deal with the MEKA officials who have been pestering me since you disappeared. And since you are to stay here, for now, you'll have to convince them to send you another MEKA tank."  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Got it."  
  
"Please, Miss Song, do it now."  
  
"But I..."  
  
She looked over at the door through which Sombra had disappeared, then back to Winston.  
  
"I believe Mercy can take care of Sombra on her own. In the meantime, we'll call MEKA and show them that you are alive."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Hana reluctantly followed Winston, but not without shotting another look at the closed door.

* * *

  
  
When Sombra woke up, she only knew that the pain in her shoulder was almost gone, her fever was down, and Hana was sleeping beside her, seated in a chair and her head resting on the mattress beside her legs. She was almost tempted to wake her up but thought otherwise. It was dark outside, but even through the curtains the silver glow of the moon fell on them and illuminated Hana. Sombra found herself dumbstruck. It was as if she had had amnesia, and had forgotten how beautiful Hana was, only to remember it now. She was about to extend a hand to caress Hana's hair when a pair of heels echoed down the resting area of the med bay. Mercy walked up to her bed with a smile and asked:  
  
"How are you feeling?"  
  
"Like I've been abused. Who gave you the right to bring me to your base while I was passed out?"  
  
"Hana did. She was worried your infection was too severe, and it was too late to save you."  
  
They both looked at Hana, who was still soundly asleep and completely oblivious to the crisis at hand.  
  
"So you healed me?"  
  
"I did what I could. Cured the infection, took out the rest of the bullets still in your shoulder and made you a proper bandage. Don't get me wrong, Hana did a great job for a first-timer, but without my help, you would have been dead in less than a week."  
  
Sombra looked back at Hana. She knew for a fact that if Overwatch hadn't found them, Hana would have taken care of her until she had died, and she felt miserable about it. Hana didn't deserve such a fate.  
  
"What will happen to me now?"  
  
"For now, you'll rest. Winston wants to talk to you, he wants to know what you know about Talon."  
  
Sombra let out a chuckle.  
  
"I should have known. Wherever I go, it's always about information. And then?"  
  
"Depends on you, I guess. You can stay if you want to, or we can bring you back to your cabin, I suppose. Anyway, I'll leave you to rest."  
  
But before Mercy could turn around, Sombra declared:  
  
"You may have saved my life, but I still don't trust you. I know what you did to Gabriel, it's because of you that he is impossible to kill."  
  
Mercy's smile faltered, but her hands stayed in her lab coat's pockets.  
  
"We all make mistakes, I'm sure you'll agree with me. But for Hana's sake, I hope you'll think before making another one."

* * *

  
  
When Hana woke up in the early morning, bothered by the sunlight seeping through the curtains, she found Sombra starring outside, her mind clouded by thousands of questions. She couldn't have gone back to sleep after her conversation with Mercy. She still wanted to kill Reyes so badly that every time she thought about it her hands itched. But she couldn't just rush to him and take a chance to be killed, not after Hana had almost given up her own life for her. And Hana's words from their arguments hadn't gone with the wind either. In a sense, she found the brunette had spoken true words. What would her parents think of her now, wounded, almost dead because she had tried to avenge them? She had forgotten about them, she found. What they looked like, what they sounded like. All she could remember was the mechanical tricks they had taught her, and that was it. In her plans to avenge them, she had forgotten them completely. Maybe Hana was right, it was time to get over her revenge. But still, it itched inside of her like a virus she couldn't get reed of unless she killed.  
  
She only noticed Hana when the girl stood up completely. Sombra turned to the brunette, and they silently stared at each other for a good minute.  
  
"I guess I should have listened to you."  
  
Sombra was never the first to apologize, in fact, she never apologized, but for once, she thought she could make an exception.  
  
"You were right, about everything you said. I needed Overwatch, and I need to stop wanting to avenge my parents. But I can't. I try very hard, I want to get over it and only think about starting over, but I can't. And I'm sorry for everything that I said, it wasn't true, and thank you for..."  
  
Before she could finish, Hana leaped from her seat her almost tackled Sombra against the wall, only to kiss her soundlessly. Sombra reacted instantly with a smile, happy to pass both of her hands around Hana's waist.  
  
Their kiss could have lasted, if not for Mercy clearing her throat. They ignored her at first, not ashamed at all to be making out in the general vicinity of someone, but Mercy was not going to give up just yet. She clapped her hands, still, it didn't work. So she just decided to talk, in hope that they girls would part.  
  
"The med bay is not a private make-out session room, I believe I must repeat it often enough."  
  
Finally, Hana, intrigued by what Mercy had said, separated from Sombra. Although it didn't please the hacker who tried to pull her back to her, Hana managed to resist and climbed down the bed.  
  
"Seriously? Is there really that many people making-out in the med-bay?"  
  
"You have no idea! It's like a dating simulator room by now. Maybe I should hang up a sign or something. Anyway, Hana, you should go and eat something. I need to check on Sombra's shoulder, and make sure it's healing well this time."  
  
Hana turned back to Sombra, who nodded.  
  
"Go eat. I don't believe Mercy would allow me to go anywhere in the meantime."  
  
Hana smiled, gave her one last peck on the lips, and walked out of the room. Mercy then got closer to Sombra's bed, but the hacker crossed her arms and almost glared at her.  
  
"You better tell me I can leave this bed rather quickly."  
  
Mercy shook her head and asked Sombra to sit with her legs hanging over the edge of the bed. She then proceeded with her usual check-ups in silence, before taking off the bandage on Sombra's shoulder. It was healing well this time, which satisfied her.  
  
"Did you know there was a bet on whether or not Hana and you are dating?" Mercy asked as she cleaned and bandaged the wound again.  
  
"Seriously?"  
  
"Overwatch has a long history with bets. Of course, all of us who were with the two of you on the plane voted yes. A few of the other members voted yes as well, and the rest is convinced it's a no. Hana was only there because you blackmailed her."  
  
Sombra couldn't help but laugh. If only they knew.


	16. Experiment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tracer and Winston decided to test the device the group found in Dorado.

**Chapter 15**  
  
Experiment

  
While Sombra was doing definitely better, Mercy decided to keep her in the med bay for another day, just in case. So Hana took it upon herself to entertain the other girl for as long as she was stuck in bed. So after her breakfast, she placed a television and a game console on a rolling tray and brought them at the foot of Sombra's bed. They both slumped in the bed, controller in hand, and started playing a fighting game. Their game was punctuated by small comments and taunt, but never escalated to full conversations. When Mercy left her office to check on her patient, she almost asked them to stop, but since there wasn't another patient here and she didn't want Sombra to hate her even more than she already did, she let it pass.

* * *

  
  
Meanwhile, in Winston's office, Tracer and Winston were looking at what the group had found in the streets of Dorado, which Alejandra was supposed to pick up. Winston was giving it an in-depth look, and just like Tracer he, too, had noticed the burned cable under it.  
  
"You're right, it does look like something which would belong to you. I truly wonder it's purpose..."  
  
"Well, why don't we fix it and found out?" asked Tracer.  
  
"We could... but what if it's a bomb or something dangerous? We can't experiment with it inside..."  
  
"Well, we'll just fix it, then test it outside."  
  
"Alright. Could you find me a..."  
  
Before Winston had even finished his sentence, Tracer was back with a screwdriver and a red cable to replace the burned one.  
  
"Alright, let's get to work."

* * *

  
  
Back in the med bay, Sombra and Hana were starting their sixth match, and the score was in favor of Hana, 3 to 2. Of course, Sombra blamed her shoulder, and Hana joked that it was because she couldn't hack the game to win.  
  
"Where is the fun in hacking games? I don't do that kind of hacking, you know."  
  
"If you say so..."  
  
Hana won the round, but Sombra was determinate to win the next one. So she started to push lightly Hana whenever she completed a combo while pretending that it was because she was so invested in the game that she couldn't help but move as much as she did. Of course, Hana started to push her back instantly, and the real fight was almost forgotten for a game of push. Until Sombra avoided Hana's push, and since she was disoriented, Sombra took the opportunity to pull her to her. The girls quickly found themselves laying in bed, Hana completely draped over Sombra. Sombra smirked.  
  
"Hey there. Comfortable?"  
  
She pushed back a lock of Hana's hair and snaked her arms around the girl's waist. Meanwhile, Hana was resting all of her weight on her hands, on either side of Sombra's face. She smiled, the music of the video game still playing behind them, as if trying to call them back to it. It was too late. Hana lowered herself even more on Sombra, their lips meeting in a heated kiss. Sombra was never more glad that her right arm was working painlessly again. She slipped her hands under the hem of Hana's shirt, hot hands meeting cold skin and making groan the brunette. Sombra could only wish that she was out of this medical bed, that they were back at her cabin. She really wanted to whisper it in Hana's ear, but something deep within her trembled. She froze completely. She knew this sensation, but it was impossible. The last one of them was gone, smashed to pieces by now. Unless...  
  
Hana had felt the sudden tenseness of her partner, and sat back on Sombra's lap, lightly worried that she had done something wrong.  
  
"Sombra?"  
  
"The translocator I used to teleport us out of the house, back in Dorado. Did your friends found it?"  
  
Hana thought about it for a few seconds. Indeed, she remembered Tracer holding the translocator close to her during the entire trip back.  
  
"Yeah, they probably gave it to Winston."  
  
"Then you better run to Winston lab, before it's too..."  
  
She didn't get to finish her sentence, as she suddenly disappeared in a purple flash. Hana felt the weight of Sombra's legs disappeared under her, and she jumped from the bed in a sheer panic. She groaned. Of course, something wrong was bound to happen.

* * *

  
  
Winston and Tracer didn't even have the time to go outside. The strange device turned on as soon as the cable was changed, and they both let go of it and took a few steps back, just in case it exploded.  
  
"What's going on?" Tracer asked as she circled the table to get to Winston.  
  
"I have no idea. Let's wait another ten seconds, and if something goes wrong you'll just blink it out of here."  
  
"Got it."  
  
Ten seconds later, the light at the center seemed to explode, only to reveal the shape of someone laying. Sombra suddenly appeared on the table in a monstrous ruckus.  
  
"Oh, that's what it does then!" declared Tracer.  
  
It only took a few seconds for Sombra to get her barrings back. She was used to being teleported, after all, but not against her will. She glared at Tracer and Winston.  
  
"Estupidos! Stop playing with my stuff!"  
  
Winston was utterly fascinated by what he had just witnessed. This device was able to teleport a human being, making them move from one space to the other. He had already experienced with time, as the proof of it was standing right beside him, but he had never thought about experiencing with space. This device could be the start of something brilliant.  
  
"You can move from one space to another?"  
  
Sombra sat on the table, ready to just jump off and go back to the med bay, where Hana was surely worrying like crazy, but she paused. No one had ever been interested in her work. She had worked alone, tested alone, and even Talon had never bothered to know how her stuff worked, as long as it worked.  
  
"Yes, it's its basic principle."  
  
"How does it work?"  
  
She looked over at the gorilla. He looked so interested, his eyes almost glowing with curiosity, that she just couldn't stop herself from explaining how she had managed what she had.  
  
"The translocator is connected to me, and the computer on my spine. It's how I know I can teleport away. If you wanted to teleport Tracer, for example, she would need the same computer as me, and a translocator synchronized with herself."  
  
Tracer gave a good look at Sombra, before shaking her head.  
  
"Yeah, no, no offense, but I'm not shaving my hair."  
  
Winston considered quickly Sombra's explanation, his brain connecting dots easily.  
  
"So you can't teleport anything with you?"  
  
"I can, as long as they are in contact with my gloves."  
  
"Even other humans?"  
  
"Yes, that too."  
  
"This is fantastic! You'll have to show me more! Can I..."  
  
"Winston!"  
  
The voice of Hana rang in the lab, and she entered with an angry look on her face. She was quickly followed by Mercy, who was relieved to find Sombra in one piece.  
  
"How dare you teleport my... hum... Sombra away! She's supposed to rest!"  
  
"It was just an accident." Tracer defended.  
  
"No more playing with the translocator, got it?"  
  
Sombra was chuckling at the sight of both Tracer and Winston squashed by Hana's anger. They both looked guilty like they had done something very wrong. Mercy came to Sombra's side and did a quick check-up to make sure she was alright and her shoulder was still just as fine as before.  
  
Finally, Hana was done ranting at them, and she went back to Sombra.  
  
"You're okay?"  
  
"Perfectly fine. Now, why don't we go and finish what we had started back in the med bay?"  
  
Hana thought back to a few minutes ago and nodded with pinkish cheeks. Sombra jumped from the table and followed Mercy out of the lab, Hana by her side. Only then did she lean toward Hana and whispered:  
  
"I was talking about the video game, of course."  
  
"The video game? Oh, that..."  
  
The disappointment in Hana's voice made Sombra smirk.


	17. Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls are once again suffering from nightmares.

**Chapter 16**  
  
Together

  
  
When Sombra was finally set free from the med bay, Hana took the time to show her the entirety of the base, from the many labs and workshops to the living quarters and the hangar. She was about to show Sombra her room when the hacker asked:  
  
"So, where is your room?"  
  
"Hum... it's this one, number 09. Yours is number 23."  
  
"We are very far apart. Wouldn't you like it better if I went to room number 09 with you?"  
  
Sombra's tone was that of a seductress, and Hana's brain was on fire long enough for the smoke to come out of her ears. Finally, as she was about to answer, Sombra chuckled.  
  
"Nah, you're right. We can't spend all of her time glued to each other."  
  
Sombra walked until she reached the room marked 23. Hana caught up with her quickly, but before they could walk inside, they heard their names being called out, which was normal for Hana, and very unusual for Sombra. Indeed, during their entire journey through the Watchpoint, almost everyone had given an odd look at Sombra, or flat out glared at her. Hana had noticed of course, and while it didn't seem to bother the hacker, it enraged her. Yes, they had the right not to trust her, but to glare so openly at her, it was gut-wrenching. This was the only reason why she hadn't shown her the training room just yet, because she knew Aleksandra would be there, and she wanted to delay their meeting as much as possible.  
  
As they turned around, they found McCree trotting to them, his poncho flying behind him as he picked up speed. He readjusted his hat and, with a smile, extended a hand to Sombra:  
  
"Hi there. Welcome to Overwatch."  
  
She took the hand hesitantly, shaking it lightly, before answering.  
  
"I haven't decided yet if I was staying with Overwatch."  
  
He nodded.  
  
"I get it. Reasons and all. Though I thought you had a good one this time."  
  
She smirked.  
  
"Sure, friend."  
  
He gave another nod and a bright smile.  
  
"Hope we'll so more of you from now on."  
  
And with that he left, leaving Hana confused and Sombra amused. He wasn't as much of a bad guy as she had taken him for.

* * *

  
  
His laugh echoed in her ears as she jerked awake, pain still wrenching in her gut. She had been plagued by the same nightmare again and again since the showdown against Reaper. No matter how much she tried to ignore him, he came back to haunt her every time she closed her eyes. She stayed awake in her bed for the longest of time, wondering what to do. What would the great Sombra, the amazing hacker who shed fear in the heart of everyone who had something to hide, do? The answer had to be somewhere, right?  
  
After what felt like hours, she slid out of bed and opened the door to her room. The corridor was empty, most if not everyone in bed by now. Those who didn't were still in their lab or workshop. In the dead of night, she had to squint her eyes to find the right room number and hesitated between knocking and just entering. So she entered, just pushed the door and closed it behind her. She knew the answer was close, now. She walked up to the bed and found what she was looking for, and it brought a smile on her face. There was Hana, sleeping soundly on her side, like she had right after mending her shoulder, and during the only night they spent at the cabin. She hesitated, not wanting to wake the brunette up, but took a few steps closer.  
  
Hana noticed her then, opening her eyes instantly, as if she hadn't been asleep. She hadn't. Every time she closed her eyes, Sombra was there, losing her blood, and Reaper was there too, preventing her from coming closer to rescue her. She stood up enough to distinguished the shape in front of her.  
  
"Sombra?"  
  
"I... I just wanted to make sure you were okay. You know, to see if you had other nightmares, like back at the cabin."  
  
Hana smiled and tapped lightly the spot beside her.  
  
"I'm okay. Are you?"  
  
Sombra slid in Hana's bed quickly, and when she felt the brunette coming closer to her she smiled. She hugged her and rested her head on Hana's.  
  
"Since my failed assassination I've been making the same nightmare, again and again. Reaper kills my parents before killing me. The real Reaper, not Reyes."  
  
"Don't worry. I'll protect you."  
  
"I won't let you. You're already too implicated, and I don't want to lose you over something stupid I would do."  
  
Hana smiled and escaped Sombra's hold enough to snake her way up, her face at the same level as Sombra's.  
  
"I'm okay with that."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I know you'll try to kill Reaper again, there is no way I can stop you. But I can help you. You may die, and I may die. So I've made the conscious chose of not dying for you. Because I won't die on the battlefield, I'm too good of a fighter for it to happen. And neither will you, because I'll be there for you. It's silly, I know, but..."  
  
Before Hana could finish her sentence, Sombra had already locked their lips together, in a needy kiss Hana was glad to reciprocate. She could feel how much Sombra needed her, how much she, herself, needed Sombra, like they were the only two pieces of a very complex and twisted puzzle. And while Hana was satisfied with how the conversation had turned out, Sombra made herself a silent promise. No matter what the coast, Hana would not die for her. If anything, she would be the first to die.  
  
When they finally parted, out of breath, Sombra instantly decided to lighten the mood.  
  
"Now tell me, what was that slip up you almost did back in Winston's lab?"  
  
Hana turned red with embarrassment, happy that the lack of light was enough to hide it.  
  
"Don't know what you're talking about."  
  
"Nah, nah, don't try to fool me, I heard it. You said 'my', but then you stopped. So go on, complete it. My..."  
  
Hana sighed.  
  
"I was going to say my girlfriend, but since we haven't talked about it... And not that I didn't want to, but I wanted to be sure that you would be out of the med bay, and that you would stay with Overwatch."  
  
Sombra was silent for a long moment, before she declared:  
  
"You know, I'm considering it more and more, staying with Overwatch. Just to see Aleksandra glaring at me like she did back at dinner, man that was priceless. And if you want to call me your girlfriend, go ahead. At least it'll put an end to the ongoing bet."  
  
Hana growled.  
  
"What? There's a bet about us? Those guys they are always betting about anything!"  
  
"I bet for us. Well, not exactly, Mercy bet for me and we'll split the money."  
  
Hana smirked.  
  
"What happened to you hating her for what she did to Reaper?"  
  
"Let's say that we reached a common understanding. Plus I happen to have a few pictures of a certain doctor and a certain... Actually no, I can't talk to you about it or she'll keep all the money for herself."  
  
"Wait, what?! What a tease! Tell me! When did you hack into the network?"  
  
"As soon as I got my gloves back. It was so easy you have no idea. Like, even easier than the MEKA system!"  
  
"I should be angry, but... do you know how many gossiping possibilities you have opened up for me?"  
  
"I bet. Did you know what Mei worked on after midnight in her lab?"  
  
Hana shook her head.  
  
"Well, I would say she's working on Aleksandra."  
  
Hana's eyes grew wide. This was the best day of her life. She was going to become the gossiping queen!


	18. Father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> McCree is the best surrogate big brother.

**Chapter 17**  
  
Father

  
  
"I refuse."  
  
Sombra's tone was cold and piercing, but not angry. It made Winston almost wince.  
  
"It would only be temporary, Sombra, but..."  
  
"Give me a time, then. A month? A year? Because even a month away from the battlefield is too much for me."  
  
The rest of the team was silent. A general assembly had been called to debate about Sombra's fate, and this was the result. Hana had fought as hard as she could for Sombra to be made a full member of Overwatch, but beside Mercy, Winston who saw all the possibilities a hacker and engineer like her could bring to the team, and McCree, everyone's opinion ranged from skeptical to a complete refusal, claiming that she deserved prison. Once again McCree argued against, using his own history as an example. They had come to an agreement, after what felt like hours of debates. Sombra would stay for a few months on the base, and work on their network system, and if in a few months they trusted her enough, she could become a full member and go with them on missions. Needless to say, Sombra had followed the entire debate through the surveillance cameras and had her counter-arguments at the ready.  
  
"I will fix your network, and make it better, I have no problem with that. But confining me here without telling me for how long? The others won't trust me in battle if they don't see me fight."  
  
Hana nodded vigorously. Winston sighed. The girl had a point. He was about to turn to Mercy, and ask her how long she estimated before Sombra's shoulder was fully healed. This could serve as a time marker, and perhaps Sombra would be more akin to follow the words of the medic. Only as he turned to said medic, Aleksandra stood up and turned to Sombra, who only glared up at her and kept her arms cross, not impressed.  
  
"You will accept Winston offer, or I will personally see it that you are placed in prison, where you belong."  
  
Sombra chuckled.  
  
"If you want to escort someone to prison, start with your master. If only you knew what Katya Volskaya does..."  
  
"You want people to trust you, but you threaten the people close to them. You want to go on the battlefield, but the last time you were in mission, you tried to kill your teammate."  
  
Sombra smirked.  
  
"Please, are you afraid I would turn on you? Let's all face it, Reaper was a pain for everyone. If I had managed to kill him you would be thanking me right now."  
  
"That is the problem, Sombra."  
  
The girl frowned and turned to Winston.  
  
"Most of the team is afraid that, should we have to face Reaper, you would let us down and only focus on killing Reaper. Can you certify us that you wouldn't try to kill Reaper if you were given the chance."  
  
Certify? Sure she could. She could lie to them without any problem. At least the old Sombra would have. She wasn't this Sombra anymore, not entirely. She was still Sombra, the hacker driven by vengeance, who was ready to do anything if it meant accomplishing her goals. But a certain part of this Sombra, and she didn't know to which extent, was gone. So when she opened her mouth to declare that yes, she wouldn't abandon them to accomplish the only thing that mattered to her in the past twenty years or so, she found that she couldn't. Not with Hana watching her, not with so many people relying on her answer to judge her. She found that Sombra couldn't lie anymore.  
  
The silence was broken by a chair being pulled away from the table, and Sombra rising silently, unable to give an answer. She walked around the table and barely stopped when Hana grabbed her wrist. Her hand slid out of Hana's and she walked to the door.  
  
The conference room was silent again once the door was closed. Hana's anger was quickly boiling in her. They wouldn't understand unless they knew why Sombra was so adamant on killing Reaper, and no matter how much she wanted to tell them, it would be breaking the trust Sombra had placed in her when she had told her her story. She could have held it all in, if not for the comment Aleksandra made when she sat back in her chair.  
  
"I told you she was untrustworthy."  
  
Hana's control snapped in half. She rose from her chair, making the seat fall on the ground, and she shot the meanest look she could manage to the Russian soldier.  
  
"You talk of trust when your boss instantly told you our location in hope that Sombra would be placed in jail? Sombra is not untrustworthy, she's in pain. Her life was supposed to end with Reaper's death, that's what she always thought. And now that she's trying to find something new to do, you're closing every door on her face. Well, not me."  
  
She left the room swiftly, her anger still consuming her. She was going to find Sombra, and then... She had no idea what she would do.  
  
Back in the conference room silence had fallen on them again, until McCree got up and turned to Winston.  
  
"If there isn't anything else we need to discuss, I'm 'onna go after them."  
  
Winston, still a bit stun as to how things had escalated so quickly, nodded, and McCree left the conference room just as quickly as Hana.

* * *

  
  
The sun setting over Gibraltar was one of Sombra's favorite thing about the watchpoint. It reminded her of home, how the sun fell over the ocean with those glowing orange colors. She thought she had finally found a good spot to watch without being interrupted, one which could only be accessed with difficulty. Of course, it would have been easier if she had her translocators, but she had been forbidden any of her tools, beside her gloves which she hid in her room.  
  
Heavy footsteps echoed in the stairway behind her, and she barely needed to turn around. Only one person had that kind of steps, tinting with metal with every foot he placed to the ground.  
  
McCree emerged on the platform, at first blind-sighted by the setting sun.  
  
"Is it a cowboy thing to watch the sunset?" asked Sombra with a smirk.  
  
McCree chuckled.  
  
"Nah, sunset ain't that interesting. But sunrise, however, that's a pretty sight. The beginning of something new."  
  
Sombra sighed.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
McCree sat down beside her, his legs hanging over the edge of the building like hers.  
  
"I'm just here to talk to a friend."  
  
"We're not friend."  
  
"'Course we are, you said it yourself. Friends are easy to make, all you need is a reason."  
  
"So what is your reason?"  
  
"I know what you're going through. I was an outlaw once."  
  
"I know. Then you were captured, and they gave you the choice between prison and Blackwatch."  
  
"Back then all I wanted was make the world mine. I had this twisted sense of justice. I would kill guys for some reason, and then kill other guys because they did the complete opposite. But then Reyes took me in, and he trained me."  
  
"And he made you even more obsessed with justice. How ironic."  
  
"He took me under his wing, and he made me who I am. I was lost, had no idea what I was doing working for a group of peace-keepers when I used to be the one breaking the law."  
  
"And see where that got everyone. Blackwatch was a joke that accepted missions from the richest, Overwatch got corrupted by it, and Reyes and Morrison blew up the base of operation over an argument."  
  
McCree smiled.  
  
"But now, Overwatch is back. It changed its ways like I did, and like you're going to have to. Reyes... he wasn't always the best guy, he was like anyone, time corrupted him. But he was the closest thing I ever had to a father."  
  
"So what, you're going to prevent me from killing him?"  
  
"Nah, fuck that ungrateful bastard! Mercy saved his ass and all he found to do with it was joining the enemy."  
  
McCree got back to his feet, adjusting his hat with one hand before taking a cigar out of his pocket.  
  
"You get your revenge if you still want it, I won't intervene. Just, remember you'll have to do something with yourself afterward."  
  
Sombra watched as he lit his cigar, and took a long draft before expiring.  
  
"I'll think about it."  
  
"Good. Now should I tell Hana where you are? 'Cause she's been turning the base upside-down to find you."  
  
Sombra's gaze fell back to the sun, whose last rays reflected upon the sea, before standing up as well.  
  
"Nah, I'll come with you. I should apologize to her, she must have thought I left the base."  
  
"That she did. Last time I saw her she was yelling at Athena because the poor thing couldn't find ya'."  
  
Sombra chuckled.  
  
"I really need to work on these defensive softwares of yours."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to thank Holmes90 for the review!  
> My schedule is telling me that Guilty should wrap up tomorrow so I'll see you then!


	19. Forgive Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The possibility of revenge once again opens up for Sombra.

**Chapter 18**  
  
Forgive me

  
  
Sombra, as promised, worked on the Watchpoint network, but not without having a bit of fun. She, for example, installed an automatic light switch in Mei's lab, so that it would turn off at a quarter past midnight automatically. It made Aleksandra glared at her even more, but it made herself and Hana laugh so hard that she didn't have the heart to deactivate it. Other than that, she did help a few members with their own problems, through the new configurations she made for Athena. People – except Aleksandra – stopped glaring at her. The scene in the conference room was never brought out again, but it also meant that her fate was still suspended for now.  
  
About a week after she had arrived, Winston called everyone to the conference room for a mission preparation. Everyone, except Sombra, who, like she had done before, watched the whole thing through the surveillance cameras. Of course, she felt left out, but she soon understood why. Talon was about to attack Helix's base in Egypt. Pharah was already there, but Helix was asking for the help of a team. Winston had decided to send McCree, Mei, Zarya, Mercy, and Genji. Sombra knew what this meant. If Talon was attacking, Reaper would be there. This was perfect, just what she needed. A chance to deal with him quickly, and go back to the base, and start anew. Exactly what she needed. So she kept on listening. It had been decided that the team would leave right before dawn, and that, should things turn for the worst, Winston would send the rest of the group, himself included, to help.  
  
Quickly, a plan hatched in Sombra's mind. She already knew Helix's base, it was there that she had found the schematics of McCree's arms, and had been able to track him down through it. All she needed right now was her outfit, which was still back in Dorado, her gun, left in Russia, and a translocator. That she had.  
  
She went to Winston's lab and made quick work of fixing her translocator. Then she took it back to her room. She knew by then that the rest of the group was out of the conference room. She needed a fighting outfit, something better than an Overwatch tee-shirt and a pair of sweatpants. She got out of her room, and walked to a room she knew hadn't been used in a very long time. She had found it on the surveillance cameras when she was looking around the first time. It was a dark room, since the light bulb had died a long time ago, and it was dusty inside, but in there she found what she was looking for. A bunch of old clothes laid to rest, pieces of armor long forgotten and weapons, none of which she knew for sure if they still worked. She took a blue coat, a pair of black pants and a protective breastplate, and ran back to her own workshop with it. Winston had conceited to give her a workshop since she couldn't work on their network from her room. At least that was the excuse she had given, but having her personal space just felt great to her.  
  
She quickly started to work on the jacket. She knew she wouldn't have the time to do something as perfect as her first jacket, but she still needed to feel like everything was back to normal, and for one last time she was equipping herself for vengeance.

* * *

  
  
She spent the rest of the day locked in her workshop, oblivious to the outside world. She didn't even stop to go to lunch or dinner, and once she was done she took the outfit straight to her room. She decided to go to sleep immediately since tomorrow was going to be a long day.  
  
As she stood by her bed, folding neatly the crude blue outfit she had made for herself, the door suddenly opened, and Hana walked in.  
  
"Sombra? Are you there? I checked your lab but you weren't there. I haven't seen you all day, what..."  
  
She paused as she saw the uniform Sombra was holding and took in a deep breath. She pushed the door close, and it slammed shut.  
  
"What is that?" Hana asked, her arms crossed.  
  
Once again, Sombra found herself incapable of lying. To someone else maybe, but not to Hana.  
  
"It's my new outfit."  
  
It seemed to click in Hana's mind. Her somewhat confused look turned blood red angry.  
  
"You've hacked the cameras again, haven't you? I won't let you go."  
  
"Hana, it's my only chance."  
  
"Your only chance of what, getting yourself killed? Your shoulder has not even recovered yet!"  
  
"It's too late Hana, I'm going and that's it. And when I'll come back, I'll put everything behind me."  
  
Hana didn't seem convinced at all.  
  
"I need to move forward, Hana!"  
  
"Yeah, but I feel like you're going to move forward without me."  
  
Hana was about to walk out of the room, but Sombra leaped to her and caught her arm. She forced her to turn around and face her. It was obvious Hana's anger was turning to sadness. Sombra let her hands slide to Hana's hand, entwining their fingers.  
  
"The faster I can get rid of Reaper, and my need for revenge, and the faster I can found out who I am now."  
  
"I thought we were doing it together."  
  
"I don't want to put you in danger."  
  
"You won't! It's like you don't trust me! I can take care of myself!"  
  
"I know you can, but it doesn't matter. I don't think there can ever be a together if I don't get rid of this stupid revenge!"  
  
"Why? When we first met you were already full of vengeance, always smirking like you knew better than everyone. But I knew you didn't back then, and you still don't. I won't let you go. I'm not losing you again."  
  
Sombra wanted to argue more, she wanted to claim, again and again, how she needed it, but it didn't matter. She had her plan, and with or without Hana's consent she would follow it. Arguing would only make things worst, and leave her with no one to come back to. She understood Hana's point of view, she wanted to be there to make sure Sombra wouldn't die. But it was too late now, all she could do was pretend.  
  
"For now, I'm not moving."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"Promise."  
  
As if to seal the deal, Sombra leaned in, kissing lightly Hana. Only, Hana had other plans for the night, a plan she had thought about only moments ago, and she was sure would keep Sombra with her. She went on her tip-toes to reduce the distance between them and deepened the kiss. She passed her hands in Sombra's neck, playing with the small hair growing there. Sombra, as usual, placed her hands on her waist, as if to support her and make sure Hana wouldn't lose her balance. But Hana did lose her balance, somewhat on purpose, to push one step at a time Sombra closer to her bed. Hana's hand slid from her neck to the hem of her shirt, touching soft bronzed skin until her hands snaked their way up her back, first over the device on her back, but then, quickly, over one of the connections on her back. Hana's finger had barely brush one of them that Sombra felt a surge of pleasure coursing through her entire body. She felt her knees weaken and moaned into the kiss. They fell backward on the bed with a yelp from Hana, which turned into a light laugh.  
  
"Is that why you didn't want me to touch the connections?"  
  
"I... yes."  
  
Hana let her finger roam over the connection again, making Sombra shutter.  
  
"I guess you could say I know how to push your buttons now!"  
  
Sombra only kissed her messily, bringing her hands in the back of Hana's head, so as not to lose contact.

* * *

  
  
Only a sliver of moonlight made its way into the room, making Hana's skin glow with a silver hue. Sombra was watching her intensely, not sure if this would be the last time she would see her like that. Her long brown hair disheveled beside her. A light smile on her kiss-swollen lips. The pink tattoos on her cheeks, somehow making her look like a child. The cover is tugged neatly under her arm which is holding lightly Sombra. Her grip had softened when she had fallen asleep, Sombra had felt. The hacker barely dared to touch her, afraid that she would wake up. The darker tone of her skin doesn't glow in the moonlight, it turns gray, and she doesn't like it. She wished she could fall asleep, and wake up late in the morning, with Hana in her arms and her revenge far, gone with the team who left at dawn. But she couldn't. Sleep didn't come. The sight of Hana only made her want to go there more, to make sure Hana wouldn't be there to die in her stead like she felt the girl would be capable of.  
  
"You won't lose me." She whispered. "I'll be back."  
  
She dared to caress Hana's hair, before placing a kiss on her forehead.  
  
"Promise."  
  
She untangled herself nimbly from the hold the brunette had on her and stood in the cold room. She picked up her outfit and her translocator, left under the bed, and changed. She was equipped for her vengeance.


	20. Saving the Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mission in Egypte doesn't go quite as planned.

**Chapter 19**  
  
Saving the Day

  
  
Before dawn was too early for McCree. He yawned through the entire preparation for the mission, only glad for the cup of coffee which awaited him in the locker room, courtesy of Mercy. He opened his locker, checked how much ammo he was carrying with him, then looked at his trusty gun. It was doing fine. He looked at the black box in his locker, opened it, and frowned. Well, what the heck happened to his other gun? He closed the box, then his locker knocked back his coffee, and walked into the Orca.  
  
"Say, anyone seen my other gun?" he asked.  
  
Zarya, who was doing the last of her check-ups on her weapon, paused and looked at him as if he was a madman.  
  
"McCree, I have never seen you using another gun."  
  
"It's not that. I keep a replacement gun in my locker, in case mine isn't up to speed. But it ain't here. Someone seen it?"  
  
"No, sorry," said Mei.  
  
"Perhaps you have forgotten that the one you are caring is your replacement gun." declared Genji.  
  
McCree scratched his chin, trying to wrap his brain around what Genji had just said before he shrugged.  
  
"Could be."  
  
He sat down in one of the seats, strapped on the harness and waited for everyone to be ready to take off. Although the more he thought about it, he had seen his second gun recently, in its box in his locker. He decided he would look more into it once they got back from the mission.

* * *

  
  
Giza was a nightmare. Talon agents were squirming all around the Helix base and the streets close to it. It was impossible to pass, and the obstacles they had set to protect themselves weren't helping either. In the sky, the raptora team led by Pharah was unloading all the rockets the had left on their enemies. Grenades were flying everywhere, whether physical or made out of pure energy. Gunfires became indistinguishable, and it was impossible to determine from which side they came. Dust was flying everywhere, and the sun made it impossible to look at the ground, as it glowed with a golden halo. An ice wall suddenly appeared in the middle of the street, preventing anyone from passing through it. The heat made it melt rather quickly, and as it lost its solidity a few bullets managed to pass through. The door to the base had been blown open and twenty or so mercenaries walked around the narrow hallways, making the access to the main room twice as hard. Inside said main room stood Reaper. He was waiting for answers from the rest of the group, and indications from Widowmaker on the Overwatch situation.  
  
" _I see five of them, they are still far from the base._ "  
  
"Good. And the Helix security team?"  
  
" _There are only four..._ "  
  
A loud gunshot echoed in the ear-piece.  
  
" _Three of them._ "  
  
"Good. Keep at it, it's almost over."  
  
His finger left the button on the ear-piece.  
  
"Missed me?"  
  
He barely had the time to turn around. A gunshot echoed around the room, only one bullet being shot right through his temple. He fell to the ground and dissolved into black smoke which seemed to be coming apart quickly. Sombra took in a deep breath, and let it out. This was her first breath, freed of all revenge.  
  
"Too bad it couldn't be in front of everyone. No one is going to believe me now! Oh well, time to go..."  
  
She paused as she noticed the device on the table beside her.  
  
"Puta vida..."  
  
She quickly took a closer look at it and plugged in her ear-piece.  
  
"Hola amigos, there's a bomb inside."  
  
There was a pause as if everyone thought they had dreamed what they had just heard. Then McCree asked:  
  
" _Sombra, is that you?_ "  
  
"Yes, I'm inside. Reaper's dead, but he was watching over a bomb. Timer 2:30. It's minute, not hours, so we better move it before it blows up the entire building."  
  
It seemed to click in everyone's mind that Talon's plan was to destroy the base, not loot it.  
  
" _Can you bring the bomb outside?_ " asked Pharah.  
  
"Not without dying twenty times. There's a bunch of mercenaries in the corridor leading to the room I'm in."  
  
" _I'll take care of it._ " declared Zarya.  
  
Sombra crossed her arms and waited for the way to be cleared. She looked again at the weapon in her hand, a revolver left with only five bullets. Not that she would be needing them. All she needed now was to not lose it, or McCree would have her head for it. She looked back at the bomb and tried to connect to it, but beside its normal components, there was nothing electrical to hack. They must have known she could be there. She found that she could hack the timer, which would have been useless beside giving them the wrong time.  
  
She looked back at the ground where Reaper had dissolved. His smoky-self had escaped through the ventilation shaft. She sighed. All of this for that? Twenty years of hacking, and planning, and searching. A shoulder full of bullets. Almost losing her girlfriend twice. All of this for five seconds of action? She decided here and there that it was over. She would never avenge anyone. Except for Hana, but she really hoped she would never have to go to that length.  
  
As she looked closer, she found an ear-piece on the ground, and with a devilish smile, she picked it up and placed it in her ear.  
  
" _Reaper? Reaper? What is going on? Answer me,_ putain _!_ "  
  
"Sorry, but there's been a little change in your plan."  
  
" _Sombra..._ "  
  
"I think it's time to lower the curtains. Show's over."  
  
She crushed the earpiece under her shoe and placed the Overwatch one back in her ear.  
  
"Widowmaker on the roof, probably behind you."  
  
" _I see her. I will take care of it,_ " answered Genji.  
  
"Run, little spider, run." Sombra declared to herself.  
  
There was a loud bang on the door, and it suddenly blew open, revealing Zarya with her weapon in hand, looking truly exhausted by the rush it had been to get to her. Sombra looked at the minuter. 1:42.  
  
"Well, took you long enough!"  
  
She picked up the bomb and ignored the glare the Russian woman gave her. They both ran back outside, where they found the team in the courtyard, behind one of Mei's wall. One minute and thirty seconds were left.  
  
"We have to get it as far away from the city as possible." declared Mercy.  
  
Pharah landed beside them.  
  
"I'll take of it. I'll fly to the desert and throw it there."  
  
She was about to take it from Sombra's hand, but Mercy's came to rest on her shoulder.  
  
"Don't. You won't have enough time to get away from the blast radius."  
  
"We can't leave it there!"  
  
Sombra cut short their quarrel by clearing her throat.  
  
"I have a translocator back in the plane. If I can fly with Pharah, I'll teleport us both out before it's too late."  
  
The whole team looked at each other for what felt like a minute – but thankfully wasn't. Pharah nodded and took the bomb before standing up. Sombra found purchase on the back of Pharah's armor.  
  
"Hold on, it may shake a little."  
  
They suddenly took off, and Sombra felt like her stomach had bumped into her knees, before coming back up in her throat. She tightened her grip on the small handles, and as they flew over the city at full speed, Sombra decided that it was the first and last time she would do such a thing. Hana would kill her when she would hear about it.  
  
The loud gunshot of a sniper rifle glazed past them, and Sombra managed to press a finger on her earpiece.  
  
"Genji! Keep Widowmaker off of us!"  
  
She couldn't keep her finger on it long enough to hear his answer. The outskirt of the city was already in their sight, and Pharah pressed her engines harder.  
  
"Are we there yet?" Sombra yelled from behind her.  
  
Pharah rolled her eyes before answering:  
  
"Almost. This plan of yours better work!"  
  
"Watch and learn!"  
  
They reached the desert, and it became even harder for Sombra to see. She closed her eyes and held on even tighter to the handles. Finally, they slowed down and landed in the hot sand. Sombra barely dared to step down from her perch. She lightly sank into the sand, while Pharah placed the bomb on the ground. 0:22.  
  
"Alright, what now?"  
  
She turned to face Sombra and was surprised when the hacker hugged her.  
  
"Hold on. It may shake a little."

* * *

  
  
McCree reached the plane with the rest of the team, almost ready to leave. Genji joined them quickly, his energy cells fuming. Widowmaker must have had him running for a while. As they entered the plane, they indeed found Sombra's teleporter and wondered how they hadn't found it earlier. She must have been well hidden during the entire trip because none of them knew of her presence before she spoke in their ear-piece.  
  
There was a purple flash, and Pharah appeared, Sombra still hugging her. While the hacker let go of her teammate and looked completely fine, Pharah instantly felt weak. She stumbled to the side, found a seat, and while Mercy rushed to her side she refrained from vomiting. Mercy looked over to Sombra who simply crossed her arms.  
  
"It's completely normal. Some people are more affected than others. If you knew how long it took me to get used to it."  
  
But before she could comment more on it, there was a loud explosion coming from the other side of the city, which echoed in every street. A cloud of sand appeared over the buildings.  
  
"Not bad, I got to say, it does look pretty nice from over here!" declared Sombra.  
  
The rest of the team still had their eyes on the cloud, evident relief on their faces. Sombra opened her jacket and took out the gun she had used to kill Reaper. She handed it to McCree.  
  
"It's yours. Take it back. It's too heavy for me."  
  
Just as McCree took back his gun with a small smile on his lips, Sombra was violently crashed onto the side of the cargo by Zarya, who quickly placed an arm under her throat to immobilize her.  
  
"You shouldn't be here. You better explain yourself or we are leaving you here."  
  
No matter how much her throat screamed for air, Sombra found the time to smirk.  
  
"Primero, you won't leave me here because Hana is going to kill you if you do, and I wouldn't recommend it. It's painful."  
  
Zarya tightened her grip, and while Sombra chocked McCree finally made a move forward to intervene.  
  
"Secundo, I was there to kill Reaper. It's done, now I am at peace... As much as I can be right now..."  
  
"Zarya, you should stop.."  
  
"Please, Alek, let her go." Mei intervened as well.  
  
Zarya listened to neither of them.  
  
"Tercero, you would all be dead... If I hadn't come with you..."  
  
"She's right," assured Mercy. "We would have never made it to the building this quickly if Sombra hadn't killed Reaper. And we would never have had the time to stop the bomb or place it somewhere safe."  
  
"Come on, now, let her go..." asked McCree as he placed his hands on Zarya's arm, ready to pull her away.  
  
Finally, Zarya let her go, and Sombra slid to the ground of the cargo, coughing and choking on her own spit.  
  
"Let's go back to the watchpoint." Zarya declared as she sat in one of the seats and got ready for take off.  
  
Mei went to sit beside her, and they waited until the rest of Pharah's Helix team joined them to the ship to finally take off. Meanwhile, Sombra took the time to breathe and only got up from her spot when McCree gave her a hand.


	21. Guilty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sombra and Hana's final reunion.

**Chapter 20**  
  
Guilty

  
  
Hana had sat in the hangar the entire day, starring at the place where the Orca should have been. After she failed to bring her to the mess hall, Tracer decided to check on the brunette every hour. The sky was vividly orange when the sound of a plane coming back echoed in the hangar, and finally, Hana got back to her feet. She waited, and waited. The landing felt incredibly long, and the time the plane took to park itself even longer. But finally the trap door opened, and Pharah's team walked out, following Mercy who was taking them to the med bay. Aleksandra and Mei followed, then Genji. Hana didn't dare to take a step closer. She took a deep breath, and only when she saw a lean blue figure, but still glowing in purple, she finally moved. Sombra's new outfit was both discrete and dashing. An old blue Overwatch long-coat had been used to mimic her old one, but Hana found herself liking the sight of Sombra with an Overwatch logo on her.  
  
Sombra walked off the plane, McCree behind her. She instantly heard the quick steps making their way toward her, and turned around. There was Hana, walking quickly to her. She smiled brightly, genuinely. She wanted to brag, to tell Hana how she had saved the day. The next second a hand violently made contact with her cheek, sending her head flying on its axis, to the point she heard her neck cracking. The impact of the slap echoed like one last drop of water in the middle of a deadly silent and made everyone still in the hangar turn to them.  
  
"That one I deserved. Want to give it another go, I think the other cheek is jealous."  
  
But instead of slapping her again, Hana's hand gripped the front of her jacket and brought her down for a kiss, which Sombra was more than happy to reciprocate. She snaked her arms around the brunette's waist and held her close. She knew she would be welcomed by Hana, and that it wouldn't be pleasant. She was only partially wrong.  
  
They separated when McCree whistled, which was followed by Hana showing him her middle finger.  
  
"Got it, I'm out." he declared before walking away, and prompt the others to follow him.  
  
Sombra's gaze followed them but was quickly pulled away when Hana trapped her chin between her fingers and forced her purple gaze back on her own brown one. The hacker was mesmerized for a second or two.  
  
"You! How dare you let me wake up alone like that!"  
  
"I know. And there is no amount of apologizing that I could ever do to be forgiven."  
  
"I don't know, saving the day is already a start."  
  
"You know?"  
  
"Tracer told me, the team told Winston on the way back."  
  
"Maybe. I don't know, I just slept."  
  
Hana let go of Sombra's neck and pulled away just enough to take Sombra's hand in her own and guide her away from the plane.  
  
"So, you killed Reaper?"  
  
"Killed. Yes. For now. But it's enough for me right now. The payoff wasn't as good as I thought it would be."  
  
"No more revenge plot?"  
  
"Not anymore. From now on, I'm a good and productive member of Overwatch."

* * *

  
  
The snow had yet to melt, but the cabin was warm enough, mostly because Sombra had had radiators installed since the last time they came. It was nice to take a little holiday there, Hana felt like they both needed it. The both of them had spent so much time going on missions and generally working that they were both exhausted. Driving the snow motor-bike up there was a real pleasure, just the feel of speed in her hair and Sombra's arms around her. Nothing had changed in the cabin, beside the radiators. Everything had been left just as it had been when they had left.  
  
When Hana walked into the kitchen to set the groceries they had brought with them, she even found the bowl she had taken out to make some churros, and the not so fresh coffee still in the coffeepot. She didn't even dare to open the fridge.  
  
"I think we are going to have to clean the fridge!" she yelled.  
  
She was about to unpack, but since no answer came she walked into the bedroom, where she knew Sombra was supposed to bring their stuff. She paused by the door. The cold winter air was entering the room and making the curtains fly, but the shadow of her girlfriend cut itself out through the white veils. She walked up to her, brushing past the curtains to enter the balcony, and found Sombra leaning against the rail. She hugged her back and felt Sombra's lung tremble with a sigh of contentment. Through the clothes, she could feel the device on Sombra's back against her cheek.  
  
"Don't tell me it's your spine again?"  
  
Sombra took Hana's hand in hers.  
  
"I had forgotten how nice the view was."  
  
"Well, you weren't really at your peak the last time we were here."  
  
Sombra only hummed. It all felt so surreal like it had all happen in another life. She was no longer Sombra, the terrible hacker who people feared and adored. Now she was Sombra, Overwatch's technical support and neutral chaos who still liked to prank people from time to time. Her usual purple of vengeance had shifted to blue, even the glowing cables on her head now had the same blue color as the old Overwatch uniforms. A few days before they had left, she had fixed the broken shoulder of their Omnic companion Zenyatta. As soon as she had been done, she had had a long moment of pause. The monk Omnic had told her how he felt that she was somewhat finally at peace. She couldn't agree more.  
  
"Speaking of last time, not only do you still owe me churros, but the fridge is probably full of rotten things."  
  
"Seriously?"  
  
She let out a groan and turned around in Hana's embrace.  
  
"Want to make a deal? I make churros and you clean the fridge."  
  
"No way! You clean the fridge and I start the fireplace."  
  
"There's no wood, how are you gonna do that, hum?"  
  
"In case you hadn't notice, I've been working out with Zarya."  
  
"Oh, I've noticed alright. Now you can carry me back to the plane if I pass out again, can't you?"  
  
Sombra walked back into the room, and Hana crossed her arms and followed her.  
  
"Don't say that! Never again, got it?"  
  
Sombra turned around but kept on walking toward the kitchen, a smirk on her face.  
  
"Promise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that was the end! I hope you've enjoyed the story!


End file.
